Saving Light
by Poppy5768
Summary: After mourning Light, L gets another chance from a certain Shinigami to go back and save Light from the Death Note and stop him from committing suicide. Sequel to Innocence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So after finishing the first part, I thought "Wow, I'm sad L wasn't in there." Then I thought "How does L react to finding out Light was Kira and that Light killed himself." So, here I am fulfilling this curiosity. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Trust me if I did I wouldn't have to write fanfictions now would I?**

**WARNINGS: LxLight/LightxL action (YAOI), L's real name, Language (Mello), and who knows what else…yeah if you don't like, then there's an easy solution my dear reader: DON'T READ! Now you can read if this doesn't bother you. :)**

**Dedication: I wish to dedicate this story to Insomniac Panda-Chan for being so nice to me and giving me inspiration to start publishing these stories of fiction.**

* * *

><p>L couldn't believe it. He was right. Light was Kira, Kira was Light. But most of all, L couldn't believe Light killed himself. Light- the embodiment of perfectness. His supposed equal. Gone. He could still remember when he got the phone call from Yagami-san telling him to come to the hospital.<p>

_*Flashback*_

_L was perched in his usual position on top of the cushioned chair in his hotel room, going over the new list of criminals Kira killed. He was scooping up pieces of cake Watari had made him holding the fork between his thumb and index finger as if it were a delicate flower that could be crushed by lightest of touches._

_He had sent the other task members home for the night, it was no use having them here helping if they were falling asleep in their seats. _It wasn't entirely they're fault_, L tried to convince himself, _not everyone is an insomniac like me, well at least according to Watari. It was a shame too; imagine all that people could accomplish in a day if they cut back on a little sleep.

_So, here he was, sitting by himself going over more dead criminals, trying to find Kira. It was almost pointless though since he was 100% positive Light Yagami was Kira. He just couldn't prove it that was the problem. Light, much like himself, was a genius. Light was just so perfect, so well prepared, so well hidden. L could see behind Light's mask because he too was a genius, but that was it, he couldn't find any cold hard evidence that Light was Kira. He had even monitored the boy's room for Pete's sake! And yet Light's damned mask never slipped, not once. He had a routine L noticed. Light would come home and__ do his home work, then he ate dinner with his family playing the part of the perfect loving son and brother, then Light would study and occasionally watch TV, and lastly he would shower coming out (still with perfectly groomed hair, mind you) and his skin would be a violent red. It was almost as if the boy turned the water to boiling temperatures then proceeded to rub his skin down with sandpaper._

_L almost regrets taking out the cameras after he met Light, to see how Light reacted to their meeting would've been great. But, he had to for Yagami-san's sake, as well as the rest of the team's. He wondered if it would cause a change in Light's routine, the thought of ruining Light's perfectness was just so tempting and it gave him a childish glee. If he could get the mask to slip and actually get a rise out of the boy, he'd eat an apple a day. For a _month_._

_Just as he was daydreaming of the boys beautiful face contorted with rage, yelling at L (the image made him so happy for some reason, and it was making him strangely aroused), Watari walked in the room. He was wearing an odd expression. L could detect a hint of sadness along with shock and maybe horror._

"_L, Yagami-san just called from the hospital." Watari paused and sucked in a deep breath, then continued, "L, Light is dead."_

_L dropped his fork, his larger than average eyes widening to twice their original size. He couldn't comprehend this, how did it happen? Why? Why Light? Why was he so upset? What was going to happen to the Kira case? Was there more? What-_

"_L, there is more. There is something Yagami-san wishes to show you along with the rest of the task force. He said that the Kira case is solved. Do you wish to go to the hospital?" Watari questioned patiently._

"_Yes, please prepare the car Watari; I shall be down in a second." L needed a moment to gather his thoughts. He had to pull himself together, set a resolve not to let any of this sadness show through. He was the great L, worlds best three detectives, and he could do it. Well at least he thought so._

"_Of course, when you're ready, L" with that Watari walked out, leaving L to his thoughts._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so I've decided to make this a multi-chap story- instead of a oneshot like I originally planned- involving time travel so it'll be AU or AR or AT or all of the above! I hope you liked this enough to read on! Flashback continued in next chapter. **

**Review Onegai Shimasu! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, back with chapter two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note,**** Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata do.**

**WARNINGS: LxLight/LightxL action (YAOI), Language in future, and whatever else I might come up with.  
>Oh, and feel free to skip the rules of the Death Note (I'm sure we all know them, but well I had to for the Task Force and I know I probably didn't put in <strong>_**all**_** the rules.)**

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_L didn't take long. He wanted to hurry, he wanted to know what happened- no he _needed_ to know. How could Light do this? How could Light, possibly one of the only people on this planet with an IQ rivaling L's own, just go and off himself? How selfish of Light! Right now L could only feel sadness and betrayal. _

_A part of him hoped earlier on in the case that his instincts would be wrong for the first time. He'd hoped that Light wasn't Kira. Because if Light was Kira, then he would be sent to jail- probably death. And if that happened, L wouldn't be able to ask all the questions he had planned. L wouldn't be able to bask in the presence of a human as smart as him and of someone so like him. He wanted Light to be innocent because of selfish wants. He wanted a companion other than just Watari. As much as he cared of the father like figure, it seemed that they weren't always on the same page either._

_But of course if Light was dead he wouldn't be able to do this either._

_When they arrived at the hospital, L signed in as Ryuuzaki and Watari signed in under as his grandfather, Kazuo. L immediately headed straight for where Yagami-san and his family was, taking notice of the task force right beside them. Most of them were comforting a small girl with light brown hair and soft features- a face he had seen many times on camera- and a short, slim, older looking woman- yet another familiar face. Sayu and Sachiko Yagami, Light's little sister and mother._

_When __Soichiro saw L standing there his face was worn and tortured looking. He stood up and walked over to L and asked him to follow._

_Soichiro led him, Watari, and the task force to an empty room not far from the two grieving women. He closed and locked the door after the last man walked in._

"_Light died of a heart attack." This was all Soichiro managed to choke out before the gasps started.  
>"It was Kira!" Matsuda shouted what all the others were thinking."Why Light? He wasn't chasing Kira or trying to stop him. Unless this was something personal."<em>

"_It was personal Matsuda." Pause "in fact this was a suicide."_

_Everyone in the room went silent. How could it be a suicide? That would mean Light can cause heart attacks. Which would mean-_

"_You mean Light is- was Kira?" L was the only one who managed to find his voice. His gut was right. Light was Kira and now he was dead. Doesn't this mean he should be happy? Kira's gone the world's safe. People no longer have to live in fear of this megalomaniac. He beat Kira, his biggest adversary yet. But L wasn't happy, all he could think about was the loss of a smart, beautiful, fragile boy._

"_Yes" __Soichiro chocked up, fighting back tears "he was Kira, he killed himself and left the evidence on his desk." As he said this he reached into the jacket and pulled out a thin black notebook._

_Everyone stared at it. It didn't make sense, why was Soichiro showing this to them? Did Light write how he killed in there? Was it a confession? Was it a plain suicide letter?_

_Then __Soichiro held it us so they could read the cover._

"_Death Note?" Aizawa questioned. Soichiro then handed it to Aizawa and told him to quickly touch it and pass it around._

_It got to L last; when he got it he held it in his usual way pondering what this had to do with Kira. He heard simultaneous gasps fill the room, even a few small yelps (was that fear in there?). He looked up and met blood red eyes the size of base balls, placed above a wide, cruel blue grin filled with sharp teeth. It had paper white skin and a black body decorated with chains and skulls and matching black wings like a bats, or a demons._

"_Kukuku! You should all see your faces! Priceless! So...hey any of you have apples, by chance?" the thing questioned. It was floating there with an amused look, and licked its lips._

"_What is that?" Matsuda yelled, he seemed to be taking it the worst. He had an arm raised as if to defend his face. L shouldn't be one to judge seeing as how, he too let a yell of fear and surprise out. Aizawa was staring wide eyed up at the monster from his new place o the ground where he fell on his bottom. Watari seemed almost unaffected (though who knows all that that man has seen). Mogi was hiding behind Ide who was shaking and Ukita was pale as a sheet trying to hold his ground. But oddest of all, Soichiro just pulled out an apple and handed it to the beast, as if this were a normal occurrence._

"_Everyone, this is Ryuk, Ryuk is a Shinigami." Soichiro introduced the Shinigami to the task force. "More importantly, this is Light's Shinigami, and what you're holding, L, is his Death Note. This Death Note can also be referred to as Kira's murder weapon."_

"_Kukuku! Nice to meet cha!" 'Ryuk' cackled, "It's very nice to meet _you_, L." The Shinigami grinned at L, letting out another laugh. L couldn't believe it, he was holding Kira's murder weapon, looking into the face of a Shinigami- a Death God! They were real! And it's exactly as Kira's message said: Shinigami love apples. Well at least this one did._

"_It's nice to meet you to, Ryuk." L stated calmly, he had already managed to overcome his shock and was now clearing his thoughts trying to make sense of the situation._

"_So, Papa Yagami asked me to explain to you guys about my notebook and Light." Ryuk sighed and muttered something about deserving more apples for this than promised, then continued, "so I guess I'll start with what a Death Note is. L, why don't you read the rules out for me."_

_L flipped open the cover and __began to read, "_The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. Each Death note has its own Shinigami, whom can only be recognized by those who have touched the Death Note. You can release ownership of the note, resulting in memory loss of all knowledge of the note, consequence still apply if you use it and give up ownership. The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell. Instead, they will go to Mu (Nothingness)."

_L couldn't believe it…Light was going to Nothingness...his Light- no that wasn't what was important right now. What was important was that there was such a thing as a killer notebook and Death Gods exist. And one of these said Death Gods was in front of him, staring at him. Staring at him with a disturbing smile._

"_Wow" Mogi started, "that sure is…something."_

"_At least we know how Kira killed. It's amazing, that such a thing exists! Unbelievable!" Aizawa started, trailing off towards the end._

"_Excuse me, do you want me to finish? Or are you all going to mutter to your selves about how cool I am?" Ryuk was starting to get impatient and irritated with these men. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't wish to speak or explain anything to these humans, but he was promised apples if he did. So he wanted to get this over with and to his apples, then back to the Shinigami realm._

"_Of course, go on, Ryuk, We'll listen" Soichiro __said. He hadn't heard everything yet, he didn't have time while trying to comfort his wife and daughter. L just nodded his head in agreement with Soichiro._

"_So I got bored and decided to drop the notebook and stir up some fun. I have two notebooks, so I didn't mind giving one up to the humans. The notebook happened to land in the courtyard of a school, right in front of Light's class window." Ryuk continued his story of how he found Light and his experience with Raye and Naomi and the eye deal._

"_Wait…Light gave half his life span for Shinigami eyes?" L questioned Ryuk, shocked._

"_Kukuku! Nope, not Light-o he said something about him being the God of a New World how he needed all the life possible. He wouldn't risk stuff like that"_

_L let out a sigh of relief, the power didn't completely corrupt Light, he at least cared about his life, or at least he did at one point. L told Ryuk to continue his tale as he pulled his thumb up to his lip._

_And Ryuk continued his story. L got mad when he heard how he was tricked with the camera in the potato chip bag, and all Light's other methods at avoiding being caught, but L was also proud of Light and admired his intelligence._

_But when Ryuk started telling them about how Light would start arguing with himself when he thought he was alone and muttering about getting the blood off in the shower, the small group of men started getting worried. Ryuk continued on about how he would do this routinely and mutter about making the world cleaner one second then going off about how he was the worst killer of them all. The task force knew that this was where things were getting bad. This is what led up to Light killing himself._

_L felt physically wounded when Ryuk told them that Light muttered that the world would be one criminal cleaner before he died. Ryuk said he might not have even noticed he said it. L didn't believe Light was a criminal, just an innocent boy who got corrupted by an evil spirit contained within the pages of the Death Note._

_Soichiro was crying again as was Ide and Matsuda. Mogi and Aizawa were comforting them whilst Watari stood behind L with a hand on his shoulder knowing how much L was hurt by this new knowledge. _

"_So, I'll take my apples and be on my merry way. And as promised I shall keep away from this realm for some time." With that Ryuk floated from the room, leaving the men alone._

* * *

><p>Thus brings us to present day. L was gathered amongst a crowd of mourners at Light's funeral, Watari standing rock stiff beside him. He kept thinking that if he had found the teen a bit sooner, he could have prevented all of this from happening. He could have pulled the teen from his boring, unchallenging life and L could've stretched his mind and challenged him. L could've used his brains in a productive way, helping solve L's cases, instead of becoming Kira.<p>

But these are all could haves. None of these were possible. No matter how hard he wished and prayed (both things he had never done before), L knew nothing could change what has happened.

And he would have to accept that and move on. And he would. He had a new resolve; he wouldn't let this happen to any other hidden genius. He'd use this new experience to fuel his need for Justice and he'd do it with determination and pride, not an endless task he must do. But something he _wanted_ to do. He'd also visit Whammy's to make sure the kids were being challenged and were still on the right path. Especially that Mello, he's such a troublemaker.

L sighed at the thought of the young boy and his other successors. Yes, he'd have to make sure those boys behaved themselves. If only they realized working together, they'd _surpass_ L.

Watari walked L back to his limo and opened the door for him.

_If only I could go back and save Light._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TA DA! Next chapter is where L gets the Time Note (Yes, I know it's very original name ;) but what else can I do?) and he meets a new Shinigami…well new to him! Light will be in Ch 5!**

**And special thanks to **_**Mary Lou and pencilsandpens**_** for reviewing; your kind words mean the world to me! And thanks to all who've subscribed and favorite the story and/or myself!**

**Review Por Favor! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 3!**

**I'd like to thank those who took the time to review: **_**Stormygio, Moonlight Walks, and Mary Lou**_**! I'd also like to tank anyone who favorite and/or subscribed this story or me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note;**** if I did there would be some major Light and L action. ;)**

**WARNINGS: LxLight/LightxL action (YAOI), L's real name, Language (Mello), and everything deemed inappropriate for youngsters…pfft like they care about ratings anyway.**

* * *

><p>L sat in his chair going over another murder case. It's been two months since Light's funeral and since L's been in Japan.<p>

After the funeral, L decided he couldn't stay any longer. The Kira case was over, so he wasn't even obligate to be there. He packed his bags and left with a brief goodbye to the task force.

Ever since L made it back to Whammy's, he's dedicated himself to work and watching over the children. He moved rapidly through cases, solving faster and more accurately than ever before. But, he was also sleeping less and more paranoid. He seemed to be brooding in his off time (which was forced upon him by Watari).

"L, Mello, Matt, and Near have all been asking to go out to the park. They wish for you to escort them." Watari said as he entered the room.

"Do they now?" L replied acting nonchalant. He was working, he couldn't break for something as menial as a walk. Though if they got ice cream while out…

Watari sighed, in truth it was he who wanted L to go out. Get some fresh air, relax a little. It saddened the wise, old man seeing his son like figure so consumed by work and pleasing other. Watari was proud of all L's been doing, but he wished that L would stop and smell the roses.

"Actually, Watari, I think I'll go." L said with a tiny grin. "As long as we can stop for ice cream" he added.

Of course that's why L would chose to go. Watari sighed.

"Yes, L, of course you can get ice cream."

* * *

><p>"I SAID I WANTED CHOCOLATE WITH CHOCOLATE SPRINKLES!" Mello yelled at the top of his voice, "AND WHAT HELL DOES THIS LOOK LIKE TO YOU?"<p>

"Um, uh, c-chocolate with-with"

"Go on!"

"Rai-Rainbow sp-sprinkles" the poor ice cream man stuttered out.

"Exactly! Rainbow fucking sprinkles! Now fix it!" Mello stomped over to L, Matt, and Near, who were all cowering away from Mello.

"Er, Mello? Why don't you take a breath and calm down…please." L suggested. He pulled a wary grin, trying to soothe the young boy's anger.

"Fine, Ryuuzaki, _after_ I get my ice cream though. The right ice cream." L sighed in relief and Matt let out the breath he'd been holding since Mello was presented with the rainbow sprinkles. Near just sighed, he was getting irritated at Mello's actions and was going to speak up, but L asked him not to. So of course he wouldn't. Well at least he wouldn't when L were around.

* * *

><p>After Mello's attack on the ice cream man, they four genii wandered around the park leisurely, taking in the scene. People stared as they walked and pointed, sometimes they'd whisper cruel things about the four's oddities. But they all proudly held their ground and pretend not to notice.<p>

"Ne, Ryuuzaki, can we go to the park and play for a bit?" Near asked.

"Sure, let's go…just don't threaten anybody, Mello." L said with a tiny grin. Mello just shrugged, he didn't care. He was too excited about going to the park for the first time in many years. Matt followed readily behind and Near brought up the rear.

L walked down towards the lake by the edge of the park and sat, it probably wasn't responsible to leave Matt in charge of the two, but he wanted to be alone for awhile.

As he was sitting there, he heard a light thud on the ground beside him. When he turned there was a red notebook beside him.

'Time Note'

L's eyes widened. Time Note, it looks just like the Death Note except for the coloring! But what does a Time Note do? L wondered if it could manipulate time like a Death Note could manipulate death. He flipped open the cover and, there were the rules just like the Death Note.

How to Use

1. Using this one person can travel backward or forward through time.

2. You must write the exact date (MM/DD/YYYY) and time (HH:MM) you wish to go to.

3. The user may add or take away years of their age. (Note that your life span will not be affected, so no person can use this to become immortal. Your life span is just how much time you have left, not an exact date. If you take a year off your current body, you lose a year off your life span. Example: Your life span is 25- 6-13 (YY, MM, DD), you take off 2 years from your body to move through time, your life span is 23- 6-13.) This way you can fit in with the era you came back to.

4. To make the deal, write your name beside the time and write plus # or minus #.

5. When you move through time, you will replace the 'you' during that time, showing up wherever you were during that time. That way there isn't two of the same person in each era.

6. The person who uses this note cannot be affected by any other 'notes' during this time.

7. Like the Death Note each Time Note has its personal Shinigami.

L paused, if this were true, then where was the Shinigami who owned this Time Note?

"I see you've already read the note's rules and are interested in it. You don't seem very surprised at most of the stuff in there though."

L snapped his head up. He saw a gruesome, white, skeleton-esque figure. It had wide wings and seemed to be made up of entirely of bone. It had yellow cat like eyes and purple lips with fangs poking out of the top lip.

"Hello, Shinigami, may I inquire as to what your name is?" L asked kindly

The Shinigami smiled pleasantly back at L. "My name is Rem. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lawliet."

L gaped at Rem. How in the name of sugar did it know his name? – Oh, the Shinigami eyes. L remembered Ryuk explaining them. It's been only a couple months, but it seems as if it had been decades ago that L met the apple obsessed Shinigami.

"Hello, Rem. This is your notebook I take it?" L asked politely.

"Was. It _was_ my notebook. Now it belongs to you." Rem paused, "now, the question is what are you going to do with it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DONE! YOSH! If you found any of that confusing just put it in your review and I'll PM you back and try to explain a little better, I just didn't want to ramble. ^.^'**

**But look down here and I'll try briefly to explain! **

**V**

**[MM/DD/YYYY= month, date, year (July 22, 1986)**

**HH: MM= hour: minute (exp: 4:38 pm)**

**The life span is like saying you have 2 years, 5 month, and 18 days to live. Not you'll die on July 22, 2014.]**

**Reviews? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Presenting Chapter 4**

**Hey beautiful people! Check out my dearest friends stories! Here's the link:** fanfiction(DOT)net/u/1497564/ . **DeathPrince is a wicked funny author who needs some recognition! So if you can check out some of the crossovers there and review!**

**WARNINGS: LxLight/LightxL action (YAOI), L's real name, Language (Mello), and anything else that manages to slip in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note,**** if I did I would be living large, my friends. But I'm not, so I don't…ok disclaimer over, read on!**

* * *

><p>What am I going to do with it? L pondered. He knew exactly what he <em>wanted<em> to do. He wanted to go back and save Light and keep him by L's side permanently. But should he? Should he take the risk of making things even worse? Should he risk more people's lives for his own personal reasons?

"I'm not entirely sure yet, Rem. I'll take this home and think over it." L said as he stood up, tucking the notebook in the waist band of his jeans, covering it with his shirt. "For now, I must go gather up the kids and act like nothing's wrong. I won't be able to speak to you in their presence, so please excuse me if I seem rude."

Rem nodded in understanding. She followed him up to the park where he met up with the three kids. L pulled out his phone and sent a call to Watari, telling him to come pick them up at the park.

There was only a three minute wait until a dark nondescript car rolled up in front of the park. L slouched over listening to Mello's colorful explanation of what happened at the park. While Matt nodded his head at random points, pretending to pay attention, while playing his PSP. Near walked closely beside L with a slight smile, he apparently had fun today too, or he was happy to finally be heading home. And Rem hovered behind, watching all the interaction with amusement.

* * *

><p>When they arrived home, L went straight to his 'room'. His room being the place with all his work equipment: laptops, files, a couch, and a fridge. The only thing not meant for work was the king sized bed, pushed to the corner of the room, long forgotten. A door at the other end of the room led to a medium sized bathroom with a shower and a bathtub, with a rubber ducky on the floor.<p>

L walked to the couch and sat on his feet, knees tucked to his chest. He brought his thumb up to the corner of his lips, nibbling on it in thought. He was thinking over the notebook he currently hid under his shirt.

L sighed, maybe he should ask Watari…no, that wouldn't accomplish anything but a stern look and a lecture about leaving the past in the past and moving forward, forgetting about the notebook. Then that would lead to the burning of said notebook.

L got up and walked over to the fridge, opened the freezer, and got a slice of the pre-cut ice cream cake. He started eating the cake slowly to avoid brain freeze. He really didn't need one of those right now. He took his place back onto the couch and began thinking:

On one hand, if he used the notebook and things went perfectly, he'd save all those that Kira killed, get a new friend and partner, and that would mean solving cases faster and thus saving even more lives. But if this went bad…L didn't want to think of it.

But he had to.

If it went bad, the possibility of L dying were at stake again. And that would mean Watari, Roger, Near, Mello, Matt, heck, all the Whammy kids would be in danger. Not to mention the world. Without him some of the worst villains would still be running amuck, killing even more innocence. And Kira would, as he wished, become a God to the world.

L was, for the first time in a long time, beginning to doubt his judgment. He sat here debating what could possibly be the fate of the world (if he may be so melodramatic), and he was thinking about taking the risk. What was the world coming to?

L pulled the red notebook from his waist band and set it out on the coffee table before him. He did a once over on the rules and closed it again.

_Why can't this be easy!_ L thought to himself. He heard someone coming down the hall and quickly stashed the notebook under the seat of the couch. The steps drew near and there was a light knock on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" though L was 95% sure he knew who it was- you just can never be too cautious.

"Watari, I need to speak with you, L." Ah, he was right. He knew Watari would come to check on him after he quickly disappeared behind the door of his room.

"Of course, come in, Watari."

Watari strolled in casually, a concerned look in his wise eyes. He walked over in front of L and began.

"L, are you feeling alright? You went up to your room pretty fast. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No, I'm quite ok, Watari. I was just feeling hungry for ice cream cake as you can see-"L gestured to the empty plate and fork on the table in front of them. "-so I came up here."

"L, you know I know you better than that. Besides, there's plenty downstairs in the fridge, where you could've eaten with the children."

L sighed, something that seemed to be happening more often now. He knew how well Watari knew him, which is why he'd figured the older man would've left him alone. But now, of all times, Watari decides to be Watari- the father, instead of Watari- L's accomplice.

"Watari, if it was of major importance, you know I'd come to you first." L felt a little bad for lying to Watari, but some things had to be kept secret. "Trust me, Watari, everything will be fine. Everything will go as planned. Promise."

And with that, L made up his mind. He was going to use the notebook. No matter what his mind said, his emotions won. With that statement- that promise to Watari and himself.

"Ok L, I trust you, I always will. But remember come to me whenever you need help. I may be old, but that only makes me wiser." And with that Watari threw L a wink and walked out.

L couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips after the older (and wiser) man winked at him.

Once he made sure he could no longer hear anyone's footsteps, L pulled out the Time Note from the cushion. He looked around, he hadn't seen the Shinigami Rem since he and the kids had entered the car. He thought that it (he knew it was rude to call Rem an 'it' but he couldn't tell with the androgynous Death God) would hang around as much as Ryuk had and annoy him for apples or something of the sort.

He walked over to his desk and grabbed one of the pens in the cup beside his computer, then headed back to his previous spot. He pulled of the cap and began to write.

_October/10/2003 – 12:00 P.M. – L Lawliet minus 1 year._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes minus one year, he gets an extra birthday! Light will be 17 and L will be 24. I believe that should be right…if it's not…just go with it. Kay? ;)**

**Everyone keeping up so far? If so I must be doing pretty well! Annnnnd...*drum roll please*…Light will finally make an appearance!**

**Thank you **_**Stormygio, Insomniac Panda-Chan, **__**Angelellbaby, Ducks R Evil, and exploding albino potato **_**for taking the time to review! You all have my eternal gratitude!**

**PLEASE REVIW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: EEEAP! Chapter 5!**

**WARNINGS: LxLight/LightxL action (YAOI), L's real name, Language (Mello), and all the other hoopla that goes on.**

**Thank you wonderful, wonderful people for reviewing and thank you those you favorite/follow me or my story: **_**Insomniac Panda-Chan, Stormygio, kurosakiLenalee, Black-Dranzer-1119, and Naru-chan**_**! Love ya guys!**

**Special thanks to Blac-Dranzer-119 for their review concerning if the life deal thing adds to the Shinigami's lifespan. I'd suppose it does, since this is the Time Notes version of the eye deal. So congrats Rem! You gained another year to your eternity of life! *background cheering* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note,**** and I get reminded every time I have to do one of these disclaimers the FF staff makes me do. *sad tear***

* * *

><p>When L woke up he wasn't even aware he had fallen asleep. The next thing that registered in his mind was that he wasn't on his previous position on the couch.<p>

Things came rushing back to him as he remembered where he was and what he had done.

"So, you actually used the Time Note? Ryuk bet you would, I wasn't so sure myself." Rem chuckled. "I'm disappointed I was wrong about something, but I'll get over this. Ryuk promised if you did use it that things would be very entertaining."

L was wondering if the thing worked before Rem confirmed his suspicions. He didn't feel any younger, or like he'd traveled through time. Although he didn't know how that was supposed to feel.

"So, it did work. Perfect. Now all I have to do is make my way over to Japan and get to Light. And quickly. I have around 49 days if I remember correctly. So, I must currently be at Whammy's and from the looks of it I'm in the...kitchen? Oh, well. But that's beside the point. I suppose 49 days should be an adequate amount of time to, uh, help Light." L grinned.

L stood up and began to head to his room. From there he'd call Watari and ask him about a nice vacation to Japan. Of course he'd make sure to try to do so inconspicuously and try not to seem suspicious.

Time to get started.

L called Watari and asked the elder man to come see him. All L said was that he required Watari for assistance. For what, L never said.

When Watari came in the room, he was seen with a mini cake on a plate with a fork. He set it in front of his ward and waited for him to speak. He figured it was something of importance if L was willingly asking him for help- or as he put it 'assistance'.

L cleared his throat, "Watari, I was considering about how you keep saying about taking breaks, and I've decided something. I wish to take a vacation. In Japan specifically."

Watari's surprise showed plainly on his wrinkled face. "Uh- Of course L. When do you want to leave?" he sputtered out.

"I wish to leave as soon as possible." L replied in his monotone voice.

"Well, if you start packing now, we can leave before nightfall." Watari was a little suspicious of L's sudden desire to vacation- in Japan of all places. But he had been nudging L for some time about relaxing so that he doesn't become a complete robot like Roger and the rest expected.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>When they landed in Japan, they went to the hotel L was previously located at during the Kira case. They unpacked and set up the computers and such- for emergencies strictly Watari said. And L decided to go out for tea and sweets, he asked Watari to drive him to the previous café he and Light had been when they first met.<p>

Upon arriving he sat in the exact same booth and ordered tea, then proceeded to dump in enough sugar to fit his special tastes. L was hoping that Light made enough of a habit of coming here, that L would meet him. This was the perfect place; it was nice, relaxed, and secluded. It would hopefully help to calm Light and get him to open up and feel comfortable.

Just as L was deciding to change methods (he refused to say 'give up'), Light walked in. It seemed like it had been years since L had seen the youths face. L squashed down the swell of emotions he felt looking at Light. The happiness of seeing him innocent of the notebook, the sadness he felt for Light's monotone existence, the anger for such an amazing man throw away his life. And so much more that L couldn't even describe. But as of right now L was nothing but a total stranger to Light. Nothing in the past (or was it future?) mattered. They were complete strangers, not the detective and the suspect. They could start anew and L was positive that things would go right this time around.

When Light had asked for his usual table, he was surprised and angry when told that it was being currently occupied by another person. Light would have none of that. He had been sitting in that booth since he entered high school; everyone in the building knew that was _his_ spot. And some waiter or waitress stupidly gave it away. Light would not tolerate it, he'd march up and demand his seat from the person who dared to steal it.

L was surprised, to say the least, when Light came over on his own accord. He was also very pleased. That was until he noticed the anger in the chocolate brown eyes. L fought back the grin that threatened to surface when he realized why Light was angry. He lost his spot to L, Light lost to L.

Light came up and cleared his throat, "Eh-hem, excuse he sir, but you're in my seat." He paused and threw him one of his most dazzling fake smiles, "I would appreciate it if you'd move seats, please."

"I'm sorry, but I personally requested this seat and have yet to finish my cake. You are more than welcome to join me. I'll even by you a cup of coffee." L hoped he didn't sound, or look, like a pedophile when he added a smile at the end of his sentence.

Light looked stressed about something, but he sighed and gave in, sitting down across from the detective murmuring a thank you.

When the waitress returned, L ordered Light his coffee (bitterly black of course) and another slice of cake. Once she left, L decided he'd better start talking to Light.

"Pleasure to meet you…"

"Light."

"Eh, hello Light-kun, you may call me Ryuuzaki."

"…" Light stared at him, calculating. "An alias huh?" he paused, "You said I may call you Ryuuzaki, not that your name is."

L's eyes shone with happiness, "Yes, very perceptive, Light-kun."

Light smiled back at L. Maybe this Ryuuzaki isn't as bad as he originally thought. When Light first saw L he immediately thought "bum". He noticed the pale white skin, the wild messy black hair, the odd sitting position, and the wrinkled, oversized clothes. He noticed that the clothes had nothing special about them, no brand names or fancy design, it was all very nondescript. Light saw the man wasn't wearing any shoes, or socks for that matter, which made him a little ill.

And lastly, Light noticed the odd man's eyes. When he was in front of the man he got a better look and saw dark bags under huge eyes that appeared black at first, but upon closer observation where a light grey around the huge pupil. Those eyes that seemed timeless, like they've seen humanity at its worst and at its best. They held infinite knowledge; they seemed wise beyond his years.

"Here's your coffee, sir. And here is your cake." The waitress bounced over handing them their orders. "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. _Anything_ at all." She said throwing winking at Light.

Light ignored the waitress until she left pouting and watched as L picked up his fork between his thumb and index finger, delicately scooping pieces of cake into his mouth. This strange looking man was managing to intrigue him more than he originally thought possible. Ryuuzaki's little quirks were eye catching and note worthy. Light decided to strike up a conversation to see if this man's mind was as fascinating as his appearance and mannerisms.

"So, why do you sit like that Ryuuzaki-san? If you don't mind me asking that is." Light could have said that with a bit more tack, but it just seemed to slip past his lips.

"I do not mind at all Light-kun. And there's no need for the "-san", just call me Ryuuzaki. I must sit like this simply because if I don't, my deductive reasoning drops by 40%." L stated balancing sugar cubes on his spoon. He quickly tried to catch them in his mouth, but the dropped into the tea beneath his spoon. _One day I will catch them all._ L swore to himself before turning all his attention to the conversation.

"If you insist, Ryuuzaki. And how did you come to discover this?" Light was relieved Ryuuzaki didn't say anything about his rudeness in that forward question.

"I knew since I was a child. It's because blood races faster through my body when my knees are up, and all the sugar I take in is transported faster than normal to my brain, giving me my IQ. This is also why I consume large amount of sweets, that and they taste good of course." L said almost acting shy when he took a sip of the tea.

"So how high is your IQ then?"

"Well last time I checked it was around 170-200 if I remember correctly. And I usually do." Light could just stare at L. He had never met anyone with an IQ that high. With an IQ level his, hell anyone with an IQ even close to his.

"Really? That's very interesting; it's hard to meet such intelligence nowadays. My IQ falls in the ranges of 170-200 too. At least the last few tests I've taken have said so. I'm glad to find someone I can hold a proper conversation with."

L of course already knew this. He looked it up while he was watching the boy on cameras. Pity he won't be able to put them in this time around. It'd be nice to see the boy while he was still untainted by the Death Note. "Well, if Light-kun wishes to continue this conversation how about meeting me tomorrow at the tennis courts? I adore the game and I'm rather good."

"Ok, how about around 3 o'clock? And how about we make it interesting and make a bet out of who wins?"

"Sounds great, Light-kun. Tomorrow at 3, please don't be late." With that said Light got up and left for home and L paid their bill heading to his car where Watari was waiting for him.

"I take it things went well with whatever you were doing?" Watari inquired.

"Yes, they went really well, Watari. In fact I'm meeting this person again tomorrow. Could you have me at the tennis courts tomorrow by 3 perhaps?"

"Of course I can L, my one request is that you inform me of whom this young man is and why you've taken such an interest in him."

"I will Watari after we get back; I'll tell what my exact plans are."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *= I got these IQ scores based on the following site: www (DOT) wilderdom (DOT) com/intelligence/IQWhatScoresMean (DOT) html**

**So I'm not entirely sure if this is their IQ, well no one does it's never mentioned in the show, but I hope you think I'm at least close based on what the site says because we all know L is a freaking super human. x) And I was going to give Light a higher IQ mainly because he **_**DID**_** beat L in the series, proving himself. But I decided to keep them even.**

**P.S. Anyone wanna BETA for me or something? Not sure how to do it so, PM me please?**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, it brightens my day. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6! Never thought I'd make it this far! x3 Sheesh, I have such a low self esteem!**

**ATTENTION! : Please check out the poll on my profile, it has to do with the story. Whatever answer wins doesn't necessarily mean that's what's going to happen. It's for ideas and...stuff.**

**WARNINGS: LxLight/LightxL action (YAOI), L's real name, Language (Mello), and all the other hoopla that goes on.**

**Disclaimer: I finally own Death Note! - Ok that's a lie, I don't really. Read on!**

* * *

><p>"I was simply researching a case and he came up as a suspect, and his level of genius shocked me. I then decided to come here and see if he is as smart as his IQ score claims. He could even be in line to become a successor or a partner of sorts." L finished explaining to Watari. What he told Watari wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either. Light had been a suspect in a past case and L <em>was <em>fascinated by the boys intelligence. And maybe L did want to be partners with the young man.

"Ok L, I'll go along with whatever you choose to do. Just please choose wisely and stay safe." Watari sighed; there was no point in arguing over this. Watari could tell L had his whole being set into this and Watari couldn't argue when L got this devoted to something.

"Thank you Watari, now if you don't mind I'm going to my room to study some cases and check up on the boys."

"You're checking on the boys?" Watari was perplexed, L usually left them to their own selves and minded his own business.

"Yes, I feel as if I neglect them too much, and that might come back to haunt me someday. Excuse me."

Watari could only stare as L slouched down the hall of the hotel to his lair.

* * *

><p>"So, Rem are you sure the note book will be dropped in the same place?"<p>

"Yes, but like you said, you don't even know where it was dropped previously." L and Rem were in his room discussing their next moves and what precautions they should take. L had just gotten off the phone with the boys and all was well. Mello was ecstatic that L called just to check up _(Holy shit! Guy's it's L!)_, Near didn't seem to care _(Hello.)_, and Matt was playing a game from what he heard _(Hey.)_. L also asked how some of the cases he gave them were going.

Because L was on vacation he was restricted to the number of cases he was allowed to work on. And the world's three greatest detectives couldn't all disappear at the same time; it would be too risky for his identity and too great a risk for the world. So he loaded up his successors with them. They didn't mind one bit, so why not?

"Ah, but I've been thinking about places it could've dropped and which places make the most sense. Judging by the time of his first kill he got the notebook, it was after school, but his parents said he was at home on time and didn't leave his house afterwards. This means he found it along his route home from school, which I have cameras monitoring as of now."

Rem was impressed. Of course she shouldn't have expected less when she was sent by the King Shinigami with full understanding of the situation and her mission. As the King said she was to give the notebook to L and have him go back and reverse everything done by Light. Because of him the dead to living ratio was thrown off and too many humans knew about the Death Note for the King's liking.

"Now, all I have to do is wait for November 28th and quickly go out and pick it up before anyone else. Namely Light." L went over to his desk and started to open some easier case files to pass the night. "This is going smoother than I originally expected, though that might have to do with Light's willingness to talk to me. I didn't expect him to actually hear me out or anything, though I suppose that since he's not trying to hide from the law that he's more open. This is the real Light."

After finishing up a rather boring and easy case, L decided that he'd try to get some sleep (no matter how out of character it was) because he was determined to beat Light in this round of tennis and thus would need all the advantages he could get. L curled up on his bed, pulling up the covers and laid there until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, L got up and ate his breakfast with Watari. He had pancakes with lots chocolate syrup, a ton of whip cream, and a cherry on top, already cut up into bite sized pieces. Beside his diabetes on a plate was his tea with all 10 cubes of sugar. Watari had given up on trying to get the boy to eat a regular, healthy breakfast a long time ago.<p>

"So, how are the boys doing over at Whammy's?" Watari said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Near is doing well, didn't talk much. Mello was raving about how cool it was that I called and Matt said hey. I'm still trying to convince Near and Mello that if they work together they will be better than me. Alas my efforts have been in vain thus far." L let out a dramatic sigh to punctuate his point.

"When did you get so smart about people, L? Before you'd never call to keep them in line and to assure their faith and devotion, let alone help them realize their potential together." Watari didn't mean to sound rude, he knew L would understand the real importance of what he was saying.

"I don't know. A dream perhaps, where I had to lose something important to realize what I was doing wrong. And when I woke up I got wiser." L peeked a look up at Watari to see if he was buying L's story.

"Well, that was some informative dream. Good thing you do sleep occasionally."

"I suppose it is a good thing, on occasion, but not when it's unnecessary or a waste of valuable time."

"Yes, yes I know you prefer to work over sleep. And I usually don't really try to stop you, unless it gets really bad."

"Well if that's all, I'm going to head back to finish up the case before I go to meet Light-kun."

"If you require anything just call, I'll get you 10 minutes before I get the car ready to leave for the court."

"Thank you, Watari." Watari watched L leave the room and gathered up the dirty plates and cups.

"That boy gets odder and odder with every passing hour." He let out a chuckle, "But that's L I suppose, it makes him, him."

* * *

><p><em>THUMP! WHACK! THMUP!<em>

L and Light were hitting the ball back and forth L would smack the ball against his racket with all the force he could muster up and Light would serve it back with just as much gusto.

The score was 6-6, so far it was tie 15 to love, Light was in the lead. This would determine the winner after nearly three hours of play.

When Light showed up at the court in his matching tennis outfit, he expected an easy win. He almost pitied Ryuuzaki because the man didn't know he was up against a junior high tennis champion from 1999 and 2000. But when L gave the first serve, Light quickly snapped into shape and realized that he shouldn't take this game lightly. He mentally cursed for not practicing and getting his muscles stretched and in practice.

L was determined to win, he realized he had the advantage of experience, but Light was quicker. L noticed by the time the score was 2-2 that they had a crowd of watcher just like before, but it seems Light hadn't notice. Light was staring so intently at L he probably wouldn't have noticed if a giant truck on fire were about to crash down on him.

"I will win the bet, Ryuuzaki. And when I do you are treating me to an exquisite dinner at the most expensive restraint in Kanto."

"Light-kun seems to be confused, for it is I, who will be coming out of this victorious. And when I do, he dresses like a homeless man for a day. This means no shower in the morning or brushing his teeth." L knew he was being cruel to the OCD Yagami boy, but he couldn't help it if he found the idea humorous.

Meanwhile Light was seething over the idea, in one meeting this man was able to tell just how nit-picky Light was about his appearance. And furthermore, the man was using this against him! With this in mind Light ran forward to meet the ball and smashed it across the court. L drove for it, but his hit wasn't strong enough to make it over the net and the ball bounced harmlessly into the net.

Everyone was cheering for Light, while said boy walked over and held out a hand to help his partner up.

Light smiled his pretty boy smile at L, a victorious, smug glint in his normally warm brown eyes. "Well, seems like I'll be eating well tonight," he chuckled pulling L up to his feet.

"So it seems, but I was close and there will be more matches to come I can assure." L dusted off his pants, acting nonchalant about his implication of having intentions to see Light often. Luckily Light didn't seem so adverse to the idea...or he didn't notice the implication. Probably the former, L hoped.

"I hope you'll practice up for next time then, and I'll think of a better punishment instead of just expensive dinner."

"I think this is the start of a great rival-friend relationship, Light-kun."

"That it is, Ryuuzaki. That it is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that? Aren't those two the cutest? Sorry if the bets were lame I have a better one for L if I decide to have them bet again. And if you could tell me if things are moving too fast or slow? Much appreciated.**

**Here's the part where I annoyingly ask for more reviews:**

**Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So chapter 7! I'm so proud!**

**WARNINGS: LxLight/LightxL action (YAOI), L's real name, Language, and other stuff...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: So good news: there's a new chapter, bad news: I don't own Death Note. **

**Please remember the poll is still up, not for much longer though, I have a few ne chapters that I've semi-completed and are using the current plot winner thing.**

* * *

><p>To say Light had a good day would be an understatement. This was the most fun he had since he was little. He had been looking forward to his match with Ryuuzaki, so school went by quickly and didn't drag like usually. The actual game was exciting and was actually challenging. And his favorite part was dinner. Not only was the food some of the best he's ever had, it came with intelligent conversation that never got boring and kept his mind working.<p>

Ryuuzaki was the only person in the world who seemed to be able to understand him, no matter how cheesy it sounded in his head. And when Ryuuzaki invited him for chess tomorrow, he found himself already anticipating it as soon as he walked in his door, away from the car.

Light's family could see the difference in Light as soon as he walked in. He didn't seem as cold and standoffish as usual. He smiled a real smile and actually tried conversing with his family in the living room for a bit. Amazing- only a few short hours could do this to a person. Don't misunderstand; he didn't trust the man any further than he could throw him, he was obviously hiding something. The man didn't even give Light his real name which could mean multiple things. Light knew close to nothing about him personally, while it seemed Ryuuzaki knew almost everything about him.

After showering and combing his hair, brushing his teeth and moisturizing his face, he sat down and begun to work on the essay- that wasn't due for another few weeks. When he switched on the TV, the news was on. It was talking about a man who had murdered his wife in her sleep because he suspected her of cheating.

_These people are so sick. The world would be so better off if they didn't exist at all._ Light thought to himself, a scowl on his face. The real kicker was the man only got around ten years in jail. Light switched off the TV and lay down on his bed.

_If only someone would take care of the criminals correctly._

* * *

><p>L was satisfied with how the other day went. He definitely made progress, Light was still cautious and watched L carefully. But it was to be expected, and even at that Light had opened up to some degree.<p>

"Watari, I do hope you remember to drop me off at the park then go pick up some more cake and sweets, Hello Panda's in particular, those were good. And pocky! "

"I remember, do you remember to wear socks and shoes for this outing?"

"…it's just a park; kids take off their shoes there all the time," L began almost sulking.

"L," Watari said with a warning tone.

"Fine, but what I do with them when I arrive there is fair game."

Watari sighed; he was fighting a losing battle as always. "Ok, ok, you win. But you will return home with them. You can't abandon them again. Clear?"

"Yes Watari, it seems we've reached an agreement, now can we leave?" L said as walked over slipping on socks and shoes with a near pained look.

"Is this really how you're going to spend your time?" A slightly familiar voice asked from behind L as he followed his care taker out the door.

"Yes, I need to be there to set his sense of justice in the right direction. And to do this I need to befriend him and gain his trust," L said while he was sitting in the back on the car waiting for Watari to make his way across the front of the car into the driver's seat.

Rem scoffed a bit, but kept her mouth shut the rest of the ride. At one point she suddenly disappeared, very unsurprising. She said that she often found L boring and would go off to explore on her own.

So here sat L, alone, shoe and sock-less at the park. Walked over and sat on the bench and readied the chess board, he of course would be white. _He who moves first always wins._ L thought to himself.

It didn't take long at all for Light to show up. Punctual as always he showed up at 4 o'clock on the dot.

"I hope Light-kun doesn't mind, but I choose white," L said as Light took his seat across from the insomniac.

"Not at all, who goes first means nothing to me."

"If Light-kun is sure about that, remember the stakes."

"Ryuuzaki, I did tell you what would happen this time if I win, right?"

"No, I was under the impression that I'd just be paying for dinner again," L was starting to panic a little. What if this was something serious? The dinner had been no problem, he's so rich he could've taken Light's entire family out and bought them each everything on the menu and it still wouldn't dented his yearly salary. But this, what if Light made him tell his real name? Or swear to tell him the truth to twenty questions of Light's choice. Because L would if he lost, just because his pride would make him.

"If I win, Ryuuzaki, you wear a nice pair of slacks, button up shirt, socks, shoes, jacket, and my favorite part: I get to comb you hair," Light had a sadistic smirk on his face as he watched L's eyes widen in horror.

"Light-kun has a creepy hair fetish and OCD," L mumbled. "There's a 60% chance that Light-kun is in fact gay." _And 100% sadistic for sure._

"Excuse me! Gay? How'd you get such a high percentage in only three days?" Light demanded.

"Firstly I'd like to point out that Light-kun never once denied that he was gay in his last rebuttal. Secondly, he's OCD, a neat freak; he cares too much about his appearance, he wish to comb my hair. Which for Light-kun, because of his hair fetish, could be seen as 'making a move' on me. Thirdly, last night he made me take him to dinner and pay, which could be seen as a date. Lastly, it's after school and for the third time in a row, instead of being out with a girl on a date, Light-kun is wasting it on a 24 year old insomniac man in the middle of a park playing chess."

Light gaped at L. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe the man had the gall to accuse him of being gay so openly and so casually.

"Now, would you like for me to continue saying reasons that Light-kun is gay, or would you rather start this game of chess?"

Light scowled but nodded.

* * *

><p>"I lost. I can't believe I lost."<p>

"There there, Light-kun tried his best…but it seems that wasn't good enough."

"Ugh! I refuse to dress like a hobo!"

"I won the bet fair and square."

Light wanted to refuse, but he knew his pride would get the best of him. He'd wait till the weekend and meet Ryuuzaki where _no one_ would know him. That way at least when he fulfilled the (stupid, annoying, dreadful, horrifying, demonic,) bet, no one he knew could hold it against him.

"Fine, I won't shower today and tomorrow I'll borrow some of your clothes."

"…that hurts, Light-kun thinks I dress like a hobo?" L probably didn't realize it, but Light could see the pout on the older detective's face, his wide eyes going slightly wider and bottom lip jutting out the tiniest bit.

"Uh- er-um, it's not like that, Ryuuzaki! I meant that I don't have any lose baggy clothes and your clothes are baggier. And well, I'm also going to use things of mine, like shoes and socks," Light stuttered out, trying to defend himself.

"It's ok, Light-kun, I didn't take any offense. I just thought it would be humorous to see your reaction, you didn't disappoint by the way. You got really flustered for a second."

"Ass," Light mumbled under his breath.

"Come along Light-kun, I'm hungry and want a snack."

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Do you always have to refer to me in third person, Ryuuzaki?" Light had to ask this, it was really starting to bug him. It felt weird always hearing his name like that.

"Why does it bother Light-kun?" L inquired confused.

"A little."

"I'll try not to, if it means that much to Ligh-you." L caught himself at the end.

Light smiled at the effort, he was glad Ryuuzaki didn't take offense and even tried to make Light more comfortable. He knew Ryuuzaki would still make slips, but like they say "It's the thought that counts," but it's awesome when the thought works out.

"So, Ryuuzaki, any place in particular you wish to go to?"

"Actually there is a bakery down a few streets that I wish to visit…" L trailed off thinking off the ad he saw with cupcakes and other assorted baked goods.

"Why am I not surprised that the one place you want to eat is a bakery?" Light sighed in exasperation.

"Because over the past three days we've known each other you've already recognized my personal habits, as a sign of friendship perhaps?"

"I'm sure that's it."

L grinned. "Perfect, then let's get walking, Light-kun!"

When they got there L had a look of ecstasy etched all over his face. The man walked straight up to the counter and started ordering enough sugared goods to feed an armada. The poor lady at the counter just started ringing things up, unsure if the man in front of her was sane or not. And Light…Light just sat down and pretended not to notice a thing.

When L finally came over and sat down, food in hand, he started piling the sugary goodness into his mouth. He paused at one point to offer some to Light, who in turn, politely declined claiming he lost his appetite for some 'odd reason'.

"So, Ryuuzaki, what brings you to Japan?" Light interjected when L took a moment to breath in between bites.

"My job."

"Oh? And what is your job?"

L quickly pondered over how much he should tell the boy, "I'm a private investigator."

Light looked at L with surprise and interest, "Really? That's…very interesting. Have I heard of you, or your alias?"

"It's definitely a possibility," L fought the smirk that was making its way to the surface.

"Any chance you'll be telling me in the near future?" Light was more than ever anxious to know just who Ryuuzaki was.

"There's a chance, but I guess you'll just have to wait for me to tell you. Unless you figure it out on your own, in which case I will not deny if you answer correctly."

"I'll figure it out, trust me."

"I wish you nothing but luck, Light-kun. I'll even drop a few hints. Now, why don't I drop you off home?"

"Fine, so are you going to pick me up tomorrow to go to your place?"

"And why my place?"

"So I can borrow hobo clothes, obviously."

"Oh, I thought you were making an advance on me, proving my earlier theory right."

Silence.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light seethed.

"Yes, Light?"

He took a deep breath, "Call your driver before I kill you."

"…so harsh," but L picked up his phone nonetheless, placing a call to Watari asking him to come pick them up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that? And how many of you guys liked Light's last thought in his POV? That part of Kira is already there in his head. :/ Who knows if L can whip it out of him or not…*perverted snicker***

**Sorry for forgetting to thank those who reviewed in the previous chapter, I shall do so here: Oderin-Kuro, XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX, Black-Dranzer-1119, icywarm, Raven Hallow, hanakisa, Insomniac Panda-Chan, and Stormygio ! And for the last chapter: Insomniac Panda-Chan, icywarm, XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX, and ****oOKai-ChiiOo****!**

**Review! Which means: Click the button, type some words, and make me smile!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8! Woot woot!**

**I'd like to thank those who took the time to review: Black-Dranzer-1119, Insomniac Panda-Chan , XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX, icywarm, hanakisa, Stormygio, piratepenguin666, Exploading albino potato!****I'd also like to thank anyone who favorite and/or subscribed this story or me! As well as those who took the poll! I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to do now, but it's still up just in case!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note;**** if I did, it would also be under the romance category.**

**WARNINGS: LxLight/LightxL action (YAOI), L's real name, Language (Mello), and OOCness and whatever.**

* * *

><p>Awe.<p>

That's what Light felt when Watari (why did that name feel so familiar?) led him up to the penthouse suite in the hotel. Light was amazed when he saw the hotel from the outside, but when he found out Ryuuzaki had the penthouse; Light swear his jaw hit the floor. Watari had a hard time keeping his stoic expression when he saw Light's face.

"Watari, is Ryuuzaki, like, super rich or something?" Yes, that was all the genius mind of Light Yagami could come up with during the quite ride up to the top floor.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki does have a sizeable amount of wealth."

"And you're his…?"

"You could call me his guardian, chauffer, butler, chef, or all of the above."

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?" the way Light said it made it sound like a statement, not a question.

Watari didn't answer, partly because at that moment the bell dinged and the doors to the elevator opened and partly because he wasn't sure how to respond, he's not as sure how to describe his fatherly love for the boy. So Watari led Light out of the elevator and into the living area of the suite where L was waiting.

"Welcome Light-kun, I see you haven't touched your hair," there was definitely a smug tone in there Light was sure of it.

"Well yes, I do intend to follow through with my end of our bet."

"Is that so? In that case," L paused getting up, "let me get you clothes." L walked down the hall, leaving Light standing there, shifting his weight from foot to foot, unsure of what to do. When L returned he had a pile of cloth in his hands and a gleam in his eye.

"Ryuuzaki, do you actually wear these." Light asked as he held up a pair of XL pants covered in dirt and holes and a plaid shirt wrinkled beyond belief with just as many tears and filth.

"Of course not Light-kun! Watari acquired these for me."

"Acquired these how? From who? From _what_?" Light was starting to sweat thinking about wearing clothes from an actual homeless man.

Watari decided to cut in and save Light from a panic attack. "These aren't actually from the streets. I ordered these from a movie set."

_Damn rich people. _Light thought to himself.

"Watari, you ruined the fun! I thought Light-kun was going to start hyperventilating." Light paused his internal rant about wealthy people to look up at Ryuuzaki.

_I-is Ryuuzaki..._pouting_?... That is so cute- wrong! Wrong, I meant to say wrong! Crap maybe I'm getting sick- I'm hallucinating that's it! _Light came back to reality when he realized he was being dragged away by the arm.

"You can change in here, Light-kun. And please hurry, I have dinner reservations." L shoved Light into a large bathroom with a double sink, vanity mirror, full bath and shower.

…_Wait…did he say…dinner reservation? That bastard! He's doing this all on purpose! Just wait, Ryuuzaki, I'll win the next bet and it'll be hell. Trust me; God's wrath will seem like a slap on the hand compared to what I'll put you through!_

When Light left the bathroom clad in his over sized, soiled clothes he walked to L's chair.

L could practically feel and see Light's rage when he emerged from the bathroom. It made him happy on the inside, Light was showing emotion. He hasn't once since their meeting put up that annoying mask of his. Progress. He was definitely making progress.

"Come, come now, Light-kun. It won't be too bad. Just one day, you won't even know the people in the restaurant."

"It not like I have a choice, right?"

"No, not really, let's go, Watari already has the car started."

* * *

><p>"Ryuuzaki! This is a really expensive, <em>fancy<em> restaurant! Why did I let myself be dragged into this?"

"Obviously, because Light-ku- sorry, _you_ wish to stay by my side."

"Sometimes, I would really like to punch you."

"I seem to get that reaction a lot." L sighed wistfully.

The waitress came and Light ordered for them both before turning to L to start a conversation. The waitress gave Light a quick once over, he could tell she got turned off as soon as her gaze found his borrowed clothes.

"Anyway, what do you want to talk about today?"

This was L's moment, he could do this. "How do you feel about the law, Light-kun. Honestly."

"…honestly, Ryuuzaki…I don't think it's strong enough. All these criminals running around doing whatever they please. The punishment they get isn't enough! Putting killers away for a few years isn't going to change them, hell it could help them plan! I wish someone would do something about it…I know if I had the power to help, I'd do it."

L thought he was prepared, but it still hurt thinking about what Light just said to him. This was how Light truly felt when he picked up the Death Note…

"Light, if you had the power to kill by supernatural means, a power no one could figure out even _L_, would you kill criminals?" Light could tell L was getting serious if he dropped the "-kun" to his name.

"Right now, yes, yes I would Ryuuzaki. That be a dream come true, I could cleanse the world. One horrible sinner after another, I would become a hero for the innocent."

"Light don't you see that killing the criminals would be bad? If you killed them all, the only bad person left would be you!" L's hands were clenched and his eyes narrowed.

Light stopped, he had never thought Ryuuzaki would be capable of shouting like that…it made him pause and think about all that Ryuuzaki had said. Would that really make him a killer? Would he be just as bad? Most importantly, why in the world did he feel a nagging guilt at this? It's like déjà vu, even seeing Ryuuzaki. And he knows he heard the name Watari somewhere. What was going on-

"Light-kun? Are you ok Light-kun? Do you need some water?" Ryuuzaki was looking at him with worry and anxiety, maybe even a little panic.

"I-I'm fine, Ryuuzaki! Calm down!" he gave a convincing fake laugh, "I just got lost in thought! I've heard you talk so passionately! It caught me off guard!"

"If you're sure…" that fake laugh had L worried. Was that last statement he gave a good push or a bad one on Light?

"Anyway, look here's our food. Or my food and your diabetes coated in sugar."

"Ah, just the way I like it."

Light sighed as the woman set the plates in front of them; there was no shame in this man. Not a single ounce. Or an ounce of anything _healthy_ for that matter. They sat there eating having casual chat, L tried to avoid any heavy topics as to not set Light off again.

"Would Light-kun like to see a movie after this?" L asked the young brunet, not looking up from his ice cream sundae.

"Huh? Sure, but it depends on a few things."

L looked up, "And what would these qualifications be?"

"A clothes change and I get to pick the movie."

"Okay, I'll agree, if you buy me candy for the movie."

"After everything you've just eaten, you still want candy when we get there?" Light looked at L in amazement.

"Obviously."

Light frowned a little, he could do this, at least he'd get to change clothes. "It's a deal."

"We better hurry if you want to go back to the hotel and change and pick a movie."

"I'm done now, why don't you give me the money and I'll call over the waitress while you call Watari and tell him of our plans," Light said placing his napkin back onto the table.

"Good plan, here you go, I shall be right back," with that, L got up and exited the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Really Light-kun? Sherlock Holmes? Really?" L could not get past the irony.<p>

"I figured out of all the movies currently out we'd both find this more… stimulating."

"True, I have no desire to watch a movie about talking lizards and singing owls."

"Now, go pick out some candy and I'll be right over with the tickets." Light was feeling a whole lot better compared to earlier now that he had on fresh matching clothes and his hair combed to perfection.

When Light went over and started buying the sweets for his companion, he heard some…interesting talk.

"_Aw, look how cute! He's buying candy for his boyfriend! There's so adorable!"_

"_The burnets hot and I'd want him for myself, but those two would make the sweetest yaoi couple!"_

"_Look at how the creepier one is looking at his boyfriend, I wish mine would look at me that way!"_

Light's eye twitch in annoyance. _Can't two guys go have dinner then see a movie and just be friends?_ Then he thought about what he just said. _Shit! This is more of a date than any other I've been on! I wonder if this has occurred to Ryuuzaki, or if he even heard those women…_

"Why does Light-kun look like he's passing a kidney stone?" L asked after seeing Light's eye twitching and his hands folding into fists.

"Oh, sorry, I zoned out again Ryuuzaki. It's nothing; let's head into the theater before we miss the movie."

"The previews don't even start for another ten minutes. Besides, I've already heard the women, does Light-kun consider this a date?"

"I thought you were going to starting using pronouns."

"Yes, sorry. But you're still avoiding the question." L opened a box of mini Butterfingers and started eating as he sat on one of the benches in the waiting area of the theater.

Light followed resisting rolling his eyes at L's persistence. "Well, I will admit, to anyone else this would appear to be a date. Even to myself. But we're just friends. Two friends can do this and not have romantic feelings."

"I think thou doth protest too much."

"I think thou doth need to shut up."

"…That just sounds silly Light-kun; speak like a man from the 21st century please."

Light had never felt the need to punch something -or someone- so much in his entire life.

"_Aw look how cute! His face is turning red!"_

"_Wonder what they're talking about, hehehe!"_ damn those women.

"Come on, let's go into the theater now, it says they're now seating." Light said standing up, offering a hand to L.

_SQUEEL!_

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"So how'd you enjoy the movie, Light-kun?"<p>

"It was predictable, but not entirely awful."

"I agree, I'm sure this was better than any of the others. Why don't I take you back to the hotel and you can get out of the suit Watari got for you, very kind of him to do by the way, and put on your normal clothes."

"Ok, though I must admit, Watari has a great taste in suits. You really should try it sometime, Ryuuzaki." Light said as he gave L a once over.

"That idea isn't appealing in the least, Light-kun. And please refrain from checking me out in public."

"What had gotten into you today, Ryuuzaki? Do you _want_ me to be homosexual or something?" Light said with a trace of annoyance. "And what's with all the random questioning about killers and what-if scenarios. "

"Nothing at all, and I don't care about Light-kun's preference in partners, I'm just making sure I don't have to worry about any advances. And these questions are very important, do not take them lightly."

L was saved from being attacked by an irritated Light as Watari drove up to the curb. They both slid into the dark vehicle and waited out the ride back to L's. L proceeded to question Light sense of justice with what-if scenarios. Light would answer honestly, there was no point in lying because he knew L would be able to catch his bluff unlike anyone else. He told L of his belief of punishing criminals to the fullest extent and L would occasionally smack him on the head and ask him things like: "Would you give a man, let's call him Joey, the death penalty if he killed another man, named Bob? Now what if Joey killed Bob because Bob was an assassin who was sent to kill Joey for money?"

When they got back up to L's suite it was near midnight and Light entered the bathroom discovering that he had three missed calls. One from dad, one from mom, and one from Sayu. Everyone asking where he was and what time he'd be home. He started dialing the house phone while in the bathroom after changing.

"_Hello, Yagami residence."_

"Mom, it's Light. Sorry I couldn't call, Ryuuzaki and I were at a movie after hanging out all day and my phone was off."

"_Light! Oh, I'm just glad you're safe! You said you'd be home around dinner time. But I take it you had a good time with your friend?"_ Light could hear his mother let out a breath of relief.

"Yes, it was fine and to answer you unasked question, yes I did eat a full supper- I'm good. I'm heading home now, we stopped at Ryuuzaki's for a bit to finish our previous conversation."

"_Okay, honey. We'll see you soon. And Sayu had been asking about this new 'friend' of yours. Expect questioning tomorrow morning."_

"Yes, mother. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"_Bye, Light!"_

Light hit end and stepped out of the bathroom after putting on his original clothes. L was waiting, sipping tea, in the living room. This time he had a laptop on the coffee table in front of him.

"What are you working on?"

"As of the moment I cannot tell you," L closed the laptop jumping up from his gargoyle pose. "Let's go, Watari wants to get you home quick as to not worry your family."

"You're coming with?"

"It'd be rude to make you go alone," L said nibbling on his thumb in thought.

They went down to the lobby and into the car waiting for them at the door. The entire ride they both sat there in their thoughts. L thinking about if and when he'll tell Light who he is and Light was thinking about how odd L was acting today. But they both thought about how nice today was when they spent their time together in between their personal musings.

When Light got home, he was thoroughly questioned by his sister, who seemed to be currently sharing a mind with Ryuuzaki and the women from the movie theater. Then quickly headed up to his room and gave an extra five minutes washing his hair and rubbing down his face and body since he had to skip it this morning.

As soon as L arrived to his room; he went upstairs to check on the Time Note, since he hadn't seen it or Rem in quite some time. He pulled it out from under the bed and looked around for Rem. He thought the Shinigami was supposed to be attached to him, but she just comes and goes as she pleases. He put the notebook back in its current hiding place then proceeded to make a permanent home for the book, a place no one would look or could even find.

Then it hit him. He went over to his locked drawer that contained his cases and opened it. He pulled them out and proceeded to make a false bottom, placing the Time Note underneath it. It was the perfect place, he'd keep the key in the lock to make people think it's important and if anyone opened the drawer they'd think the thing of importance was the cases he'd carefully plant on top as a decoy and they wouldn't bother to search any further. He closed and locked the drawer and placed a few calls to Whammy's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So is this going too fast or too slow? Is their relationship developing too fast? Anything at all? I'm thinking of doing a time skip days away from the Death Note being dropped. So who liked that L and Light are thinking the same with hiding the notebooks?**

**Please take a few seconds of your precious time to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9! Yay! It's getting longer and longer!**

**I'd like to thank those who took the time to review: Insomniac Panda-Chan, MooDaCowz, Exploading albino potato, Oderin-Kuro, Tetra Muffins! **__**I'd also like to tank anyone who favorite and/or subscribed this story or me! Seems like there's less reviewers...did I do something wrong?**

**Yes, there is going to be a time skip this chapter, simply because I'm too lazy to type out an entire month of meeting and such. *gets on knees and begs* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note; but I do own a very nice DVD copy of L Change the WorLd. Oh and I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**WARNINGS: LxLight/LightxL action (YAOI), L's real name, Language (Mello), and OOCness and whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 1, 2003.<strong>

_This is it. Today I'm telling Light who I am. No more secrets. I only have about twenty or so days anyway. Besides I'm sure by now he's caught on, I can tell._

"Watari can you drive me to Daikoku Private Academy?" L asked walking over to the older man.

"Are we picking up Light from school today?" Light had already grown on Watari and made his on spot within his heart. Watari was just glad L finally had a companion.

"Yes, it's a surprise too. Today I've decided to tell him I'm L."

Watari looked at L shocked. "Really? Are you sure about this?"

"When haven't I been sure about a decision?"

"Alright. Let's go then."

* * *

><p>Light was having a rough day.<p>

It started this morning. When he woke up to shower, he discovered that his sister had used up all the hot water and was forced to take a cold shower. Next when he went down stairs and started his coffee, he spilt some on his pants and had to run back up the stairs and change. Because he had to go change, he was almost late for school. Nearly marking his perfect record. After that a girl informed him that his hair was messed up in the back and he ran to the bathroom in a panic, only to find that there was actually nothing wrong with it. Then at lunch he realized, he forgot his lunch back at home on the counter after spilling his coffee.

And now it was raining and he had to walk home.

Without an umbrella.

Lovely.

Light stood on the front steps under the overhang and wondered if he could wait out the storm. He couldn't believe it. Rain in November- of all the rotten luck. Just then headlights broke through the curtain of rain and the horn honked at him. Light peered closer and saw Watari (bless that old man's heart) getting out of the car carrying an umbrella walking up to him.

"Come on Light, Ryuuzaki has a lot to tell you. Plus I don't think he wants his friend to catch a cold walking home in this rain," Watari shot Light a smile as Light shuffled under the umbrella and followed the elder man back to the car.

Light slid into the car completely dry as Watari walked around front, got in, and started to drive. That's when L cleared his throat.

"Light-kun. I have something very important to tell you. Something I'm sure you've figured out by now."

"Oh? And that is what Ryuuzaki?" Light will admit he was curious about what L was going to tell him.

"I am L."

There was a pause and things were quite for a minute. Then Light let out a tiny laugh.

"You sound so dramatic, L. And you're right; I've had my suspicions for awhile, mainly after I remembered where I heard the name Watari before. Then you're always up to date with the police cases and use an alias. Plus there's been this gut feeling I've had that just knew."

"I knew Watari's name would give it away first, but I'd prefer you to still call me Ryuuzaki in areas occupied by other people. When it's just us three in the hotel and car it's fine to call me L."

"Another alias, huh? Oh well, I guess it just can't be helped, now can it?"

"Maybe if Light-kun is lucky, I will reveal my name in time."

"I'm not holding my hopes to high Ryuza- I mean L," Light paused and put on his thinking face.

"What is it, Light-kun?"

"I was just thinking that all this time I've kept up with L, the world's greatest detective. That must make me pretty smart, ne?" Light flashed his friend a cocky grin.

"Careful, Light-kun, you're ego is showing," Light punched L and told him to shut up. This was followed by a kick, courtesy of L, and a pointed look from Watari, silently telling the boys to behave.

"Sorry, Watari," they muttered in unison.

"Would you like to be dropped off at your house or come back to the suite and learn more there?" L asked turning his head to look at his companion.

"Do you really even have to ask?"

"I figured it'd be polite to at least ask. Even though I had no intention of letting you go back to your house and possibly plot against me now that you know who I am."

"L, why in the world would _I_ plot against _you_?" Light gave him an incredulous look.

"Who knows, Light-kun, but I'm not taking any chances. Besides if you didn't come I'd be lonely with just Watari to keep me company," L tried to give Light a look he thought would get him some pity. He looked a Light with his bottom lip pushed out into a pout and his eyes dropped to the floor in a sad way.

It worked.

Light's jaw slackened a bit. He could not believe how childish this man was able to look. L looked so sad to Light at that moment that Light lost control, leaned over, and hugged the man hunched beside him.

"…"

"…really, Light-kun?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to be nice, you looked sad."

"So it did work!"

_SLAP!_

"So violent, Light-kun."

_KICK!_

"Ouch! Damnit Ryu-L!"

"An eye for an eye, my friend."

"No that was just you being an ungrateful ass."

"What am I ungrateful for?" L's head tilted to the side inquiringly.

"A good, concerned friend much like myself!" Light "hmphed" and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh no! I'm very grateful for Light-kun's friendship! Just because I'm not the best at showing it doesn't mean I don't care him." Damn him! There's that: 'You're my first friend. I'm so pitiful and adorable. You know you can't be mad at me,' face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Light looked at him, "And you do know you've been slipping on your promise on using third person pronouns."

"Sorry. Anyways were at the hotel, let's go up and discuss some privacy matters."

_Privacy matters?_ Light thought as he followed L out of the rain and up to the elevators. _Does he mean about me keeping quiet about him being L? Why would he think I'd tell anyone, there's no one important enough to tell? Paranoid freak._

At L's room Light sat down in his favorite spot on the couch across the coffee table from the chair L usually balanced himself on. L followed his lead taking his spot while Watari disappeared into a different room without a word. They began to talk, with the sound of the rain bouncing off the windows of L's living room as a backdrop.

"So, when did you first become L?"

"I started using my alias, L, back when I was around eleven. Two years after I met Watari."

"…L, do you mind me asking about your parents? I mean you said you met Watari at eight, so he's not your relative and I just wondered what there was before him."

L 's eyes shadowed over, "I hardly knew them, they were hardly home back when they were alive. Most of the time they were out at work or who knows where else. And on the occasions when they were home, they were so drunk they'd pass out in their room and stay there the next morning till the hangover left. Then they'd head back out, and that was about it. They died when I was eight years old. That's when Watari found me and brought me to his orphanage. He's more of a parent then they could ever be."

"Watari has an orphanage? Are there more kids? Are they like you?"

"Yes, he owns an orphanage, but for now that's all I can say. The rest is up to Watari to tell you, but I can tell you some of what goes on there. When I first arrived, it was made just for exceptionally smart orphans. Then after I became L, it sort of turned intoa training school for kids who will someday succeed me. I can't live forever and being L makes my life expectancy very low compared to normal people. With all those hit men after me and all."

"Hit men?" Light practically screamed his eyes widening.

"Of course, Light-kun. Some people find me very annoying. Especially mob bosses and mafia leaders. In fact people used to try to hire the second two greatest detectives in the world to find me."

"Used to hire them? What happened? As far as I know they're both still alive, solving cases."

"It's easy. They _are_ me."

"You don't mean-" Light's jaw almost dropped. Almost.

"Yes. Eraldo Coil and Deneuve are both me, L," L couldn't help feel the swell of pride (and maybe a little smugness) at the look of shock and awe on Light's face.

"Wow. That's…amaz- that's not too bad, L."

"What? Don't want to let you childhood hero know how much you admire and adore him?"

"Tch, and you say I have a big ego," Light childishly crossed his arms for the second time that day and turned his head to the side, hiding the micro sized blush on his cheeks.

"Back to our previous topic, any more questions?"

"How do you feel about your successors?"

"I-I think of them almost like brothers or sons. I'm very protective of them."

"How cute. L has a protective side to him. Like a mother bear. A panda bear that is."

L felt his face heat up and realized instantly that this was revenge for making the younger boy blush earlier. "Yes, kind of like how you are with your hair. Very protective and crabby if anything happens to it."

"Why you-!" Light started to life from his seat and throw a punch to L's lovely- er, pale- face. Light mentally berated himself for thinking of L as "lovely". Then they heard a boom from outside the window and then a flash of bright lightning before things went black throughout the apartment.

"AHHHH!"

_Thump!_

"L! L, are you ok?" Light jumped across the coffee table to where L was currently located on the floor. "Geez, the lights go out and so you yell and tip over the chair? You need to be careful! You could've smacked you head off the table or something!"

"Uh sorry, Light-kun. I was…caught off guard." Thunder boomed outside and another strike of lightning accompanied it. Light saw L give a slight flinch at the boom.

_Is L…afraid of…storms?_ Light realized in shock that this had to be true after witnessing L flinch yet again in the light of the lightning. _Of all things. This man challenges hardened criminals like it's nothing. Shrugs off all the bounties on his head. Doesn't care he's the most wanted man by the mafia, but he's scared of storms. How ironic._

Light let out a sigh, "Come here L." Light picked L off the ground and set him back on his chair after setting it upright. "I'll be right back after asking Watari for a few things, ok?" L nodded and watched Light walk out of the room drawing his knees to his chest and hugging them.

When Light returned he had a small smile and two things in his hands. He kneeled in front of all and set a pair of head phones over his ear. "This will be so you can't _hear_ the storm. And this," he held up a white strip of cloth, "will be so you can't _see_ it. Is that ok?"

L muttered a small "Yes," before Light put on the blind fold and turned on the music. It was classical. L's favorite type of music with his favorite composers: Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, Boccherini. He felt Light's arms slid around his thin frame and rock him back and forth like a child. Which, on normal circumstance, he would've hated, but considering the situation he found it soothing and appreciated the motion.

When the storm was over and lights were on, Light removed the headphones and blindfold from L. When he looked down to ask how it went, he discovered L was sleeping. L, the great insomniac, was asleep. On his lap. Oh great.

"Watari, L fell asleep. Should I take him to his room?"

Watari popped his head out from the kitchen, "That would be a great help. And it's nearly 10 o'clock I could drive you home if you wish."

"Actually Watari," Light paused and lowered his head, "could I maybe stay the night? Just so when L wakes up I can check on him?"

Watari had a look in his eye that said 'I know all' and nodded at Light. "We have a two bedroom suite, you take the spare and I'll take the pull out couch."

"No! I'll take the couch; I am the guest after all. I wouldn't wish to intrude more than I already have. Please Watari, for the sake of my pride?" Light's trump card, Watari could never hurt a kid, no matter what form the hurt may come in.

"Fine, I'll get you some blankets and a pillow while you lay L down."

_Victory!_

"Gotcha!" Light stood up holding L bridal style in his arms and walked towards L's room. When he set him down, he brushed some stray hair out of L's face. He looked so relaxed and cute in his sleep. Not that Light would ever admit it of course. He tucked L in and lightly placed his lips to L's forehead, whispering, "Sweet dreams."

He then went to the living area where the pull out bed was fully made with a set of sweat pants and what looked like one of L's white shirts. Light changed clothes, switched off the lights, and laid down and finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I like this chapter. I really do. So how do you feel about L being afraid of thunder storms? I'll admit I took the idea and the headphone/blindfold part from an episode of Ouran High School Host Club. But it was cute nonetheless, right?**

**Review please!**

**Follow the Arrow!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10!**

**I'd like to thank those who took the time to ****review: Insomniac Panda-Chan, icywarm, stormygio, kallen-yuki, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, BeArOcKpRiNxEsS, and Exploading albino potato! ****I'd also like to thank anyone who favorite and/or subscribed this story or me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note; neither do I own Fruit Loops.**

**WARNINGS: LxLight/LightxL action (YAOI), L's real name, Language (Mello), and OOCness and whatever.**

* * *

><p>"Where in the world…?"<p>

L sat up and surveyed his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was sitting on Light listening to Moonlight Sonata with the blindfold on. Now he was in his room, but that meant-!

"Damnit! I fell asleep on Light and he went home!" L let out a disappointed sigh and went to the kitchen for breakfast (Fruit Loops with Marshmallow's since Watari was probably still sleeping). Half way to the kitchen, as he passed through the main area, he saw that the bed was pulled out of the couch.

_Is Watari sleeping in here? For what purpose? _He crept over to the over side to get a peek at the old man, but alas. It wasn't Watari. It was Light! _What in the world is Light doing here? Didn't he go home?_

Just then, Light let out a groan and sat up. He stretched his arms up toward the ceiling and yawned. Wait! Stop the world! Light had _bed head_. This shall go down in the history books. Light blinked a couple times to make sure he wasn't imagining L standing beside him, just staring.

_Blink Blink Blink_-

Nope still there.

"AHHHHHH!"

_Thump!_

"Is Light-kun usually this… jumpy in the morning?" Of course L already knew the answer to this from the surveillance cameras.

Light sighed, sat up from the floor, running his fingers through his hair trying to tame it a little bit and said, "No, only when I wake up and someone's three feet away, staring at me. Speaking of which, why were you staring?"

"I expected Light-kun to go home after I shamefully fell asleep on him. It's quite the shock to see you still here on my couch. Plus you had bed head and I had to commit this moment to memory."

"I stayed to make sure things went well with the headphones and such. Make sure you were ok. And I do not have bed head! Now let's get some stinking breakfast." Light stood up and grabbed L's hand, dragging him to the kitchen. "Now tell me what you want and I'll make it."

"Oh? Light-kun is now my personal chef now? Maybe it should storm more often!" L grinned as he sat himself on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Do you want me to cook or not?" Light tried to control the irritated twitch of his eye.

"…Yes please. Pancakes- with chocolate chips in them! And whip cream with chocolate syrup and a strawberry on top!"

"…L you know- never mind. I'll make it for you, but don't expect me to drive you to the hospital when you go into a sugar coma!"

"I would never expect you too, Light-kun. That's what Watari is here for. But I would ask that you'd come with."

"Poor Watari. Having to put up with you for all this time. It's a good thing we met and the man can finally relax a little."

"Watari enjoys taking care of me though." L said as he watched Light pour the pancake batter into the skillet. He watched Light cook the pancakes for about fifteen minutes and finally, they were done. Twenty minutes if you count the time it took Light to add all the extras L wanted. When Light sat the plate in front of L, L started salivating.

"Let's eat!" L shouted and began to dig in. Light made himself some eggs with bacon and a mug of coffee. He put some off to the side for Watari too, but with a cup of tea instead of coffee.

"Mmm! Light-kun! You'd be the perfect house wife!"

"L, you are really testing my patients right now."

"No! It's a compliment! You're a great cook, very neat, are very organized, and very pretty."

"L, I hate you sometimes."

"There's Light-kun's girly temper." L said with a tiny grin, taunting Light.

"Eat, L. Eat before I shove it down your throat and you choke."

L didn't argue, he wanted food and it was getting cold while he talked. He was stuffing the last piece in his mouth when Light leaned across the table and wiped the corner of L's lip with his thumb. He pulled it back to reveal a bit of whip cream on the tip.

"Sorry, it was bugging me," Light offered as an explanation. L watched as Light lifted his thumb to his lips and swiped his tongue across his thumb, taking the fluffy white cream into his mouth. Light in turn felt extremely embarrassed when he saw L staring at him with strange look.

"That's quite alright, I'm done now anyways." L could only think about the previous scene that was currently running through his head. He knew Light saw the look he was giving him. L hoped that maybe, just maybe, luck was on his side and Light didn't understand what the look meant and wouldn't question it, because then the explanation would be…awkward.

Luck was on his side because Light didn't say a word as he gathered their plates and took them to the sink. He leaned on the counter watching Light scrub the plates and rid it of (what L thought to be imaginary) filth for almost twenty minutes. Neither noticed when Watari snuck in, got his food, and crept out slyly giving them alone time.

"…Light-kun, did you, by chance inform your mother you stayed?"

"…Crap!" Light ran to the living room, swiftly jumping over the back of the couch, grabbed his phone and called home. L hid behind the couch to listen in on what they were saying.

"Mom! I'm ok, I stayed at Ryuuzaki's and forgot to tell you!"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"No, I'm not pregnant! Seriously mom? I'm a _guy_!"

"Why do you sound so sad about that? Wait is that Sayu's depressed sigh? SAYU! Get off the phone now!"

"Ok…bye mom. Love you too." After Light hung up he breathed out a sigh of exasperation. "You came come sit down, L."

"You knew I was here?" L asked popping up from behind Light.

"Of course I did, I'm Light."

"And very arrogant. Now don't you have school today?"

"Ah! Damnit L! Why didn't you remind me sooner?" Light shot up from the couch that he just realized was probably put away by Watari while they were eating. Sneaky old man. He began rushing to find his clothes and comb hair when Watari walked in with his clothes freshly washed and pressed.

"Here you go Light. Go to the shower and get changed, we'll make up an excuse for your tardiness. I doubt you'll be affected by what you missed and that will clear up everything else."

Light smiled big, showing his pearly whites "Thank so much Watari!" He grabbed the clothes and dashed to the shower to get clean and primp himself. L went to his room to change clothes, he felt no need for a shower yet, and after all he took one before he picked Light up yesterday. Which means he could wait till at least later tonight, but when he walked in, Rem was waiting.

"It's coming soon. Are you positive you'll get the Death Note and burn it in time?" Rem asked crossing her arms.

"Yes, there's only a slight chance someone will get it before me. And if Light-kun does get it, I'll know for sure and take it from him. If someone else gets it, I'm near certain I'll find them quicker than before. Plus now I know what to look for and what to do and not to do."

"Tch, fine. I have to go make a visit now. Goodbye." Rem headed for the wall till L interrupted.

"Rem, where do you always go?" He'd be insane to not be suspicious of the Shinigami. They are literally Gods of Death. He can't tell from her voice of her expressions just what she's planning.

"I'm…keeping an eye on someone for my old friend."

"Ok, Light-kun should be done soon, so I must go anyways. Bye, Rem." Rem said nothing as she left. L oddly felt she was telling the truth about where she was going. It was just a gut instinct, but that had saved him and served him well many times. And just as Rem left and L was heading for the door, Light walked in.

"Hey, thought I heard you talking to someone, guess not. Ready to go?" Light gave him a quick once over. "Really? You're not going to shower or even put on something more…tasteful?"

"There's no need for the shower as of yet. Plus I find these clothes are comfortable and I don't have to spend a lot of time to find matching clothes. I'm saving valuable time, Light-kun. Now let's go before you miss the entire school day." L grabbed Light's hand like Light did earlier and dragged the younger man out the door and too the car. They chatted on the way, sometimes Watari would butt in to stop some of their 'heated debates' and things were normal.

When they dropped Light off, it was around lunch time and you could see people scattered across the court yard eating and gossiping and being teenagers. Light grimaced at the sight. Lunch for him was always the worst part of the day. People he didn't care for chatted at him and he'd pretend to pay attentions nodding and saying trivial things that were well timed. He couldn't even daydream like in class or actually work out there without being interrupted.

"How about, we sign you in then take you for off campus lunch? We can go to the café real quick and drop you off in time for your next class," L suggested placing a hand on Light's shoulder after seeing Light's unhappy scowl and tense muscles.

"That'd be really great actually. Thanks L." L thought it was totally worth it just to see Light smile at him like he is now, his eyes filled with pure happiness. L felt Light's shoulders slowly relax a bit and Watari walked into the school and headed to the office to sign in Light.

L kept his hand on Light's shoulder wondering why the muscles still felt so knotted. This boy had too much stress compared to others his age- this seemed to make L sound old to himself..

"Would you like a shoulder massage? I'm actually quite good at them and it could help with your tense muscles right now."

"Are you sure you aren't going to paralyze my muscles and drag me away somewhere to kill me and hide my dead body?"

"I could, but no, I was making a serious offer."

"Okay then." Light shifted so his back was facing L completely.

L kneaded Light's shoulders and Light let out a satisfied groan. Light probably would've been embarrassed if he had noticed the noise, but it felt so good he didn't hear himself.

L could not believe how…_suggestive _Light was being today. It seemed like the brunet was doing it on _purpose_. But that couldn't be, Light believed he was straight- even if L hoped otherwise often now. Unless… unless Light found out about L's feelings and was rubbing it in- he could be taunting and teasing L. No, Light wouldn't do that this time around, maybe before when he had the Death Note he might've even used sex against L, but not here. He simply had no reason to. L was just being…insecure. What a strange thing this was for him. All these new feelings he was having were confusing and this newest one, this new one was horrible.

L saw Watari heading toward the car and drew back to his spot, leaving Light.

"Thanks, you really are good at that. If you ever find the detective business slow, you could make a fortune as a masseuse."

"I think that's one of the greatest compliments I've ever received from you, Light-kun."

"Well…it's true, you know. So, just take the compliment and be happy!" Light snapped at L.

"Thank you, Light-kun. You're infinite kindness makes me incredibly happy," L replied in a monotone voice and a serious face.

"L, Light, we've arrived at the café." Watari said as he opened the door for the two.

They stopped, looked at Watari, looked at each other, then finally said, "Thank you, Watari." The genii went inside to 'their' booth and got their usual orders of coffee and tea and cake and whatnot. The waitress nodded and headed to the kitchen to deliver their order.

"So, Light-kun, I still don't understand why you still go to school. You could be in college right now; you could've skipped two grades by now I'm sure."

"Because, Ryuuzaki," since they were in a public area (even if this particular booth hid 86% of their conversation from prying ears) he used L's previous alias, "I need to take these classes for my résumé and need the high school degree with my college degree. You know I want to join the police force like my dad and become a detective, much like yourself. Imagine, one day us working together on a case!"

"If you want to become a detective so bad, drop out and join me. Become my partner. This is a serious offer."

"Ryuu-I-but-really?" Light fumbled out the words, he was going into to shock.

L was offering to work together. L! The world's greatest detective! His childhood hero! But it's incredibly sudden and Light knew accepting this would ruin his future if he ever had to leave L. He'd have to disappear and become anonymous. That meant he'd probably never see his parents or sister again. He wouldn't be able to join the task force like he'd be planning since the time he could think for himself.

On the plus side though, if he did take this, he'd never get bored. He'd be mentally challenged everyday and have a new case to work on. A never ending supply of things to keep his mind busy, with the added stimulation of conversation with L. He'd get to spend more time with L too that means, the one person he could honestly call a friend- an equal. He'd get to leave this monotone life of boring school work that wasn't challenging at all.

"You don't have to give me answer right now Light-kun. Think it over before you decide. I don't want you rushing to an answer and regretting it. This would mean cutting all ties here and taking on an alias, like myself. Only me and Watari for company. It would be very different from your life here. But I can promise we'd work as partners, not you working under me, but with me. Besides, I already have Watari as the Watson to my Sherlock." Light couldn't help the laugh that busted out after L said that with a smile and a wink.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki. I know this is an amazing offer. But I do want to think on this, how long are you staying here? Wait, why are you in Japan in the first place? I haven't heard of any case big enough to catch your eye." Light couldn't believe this was just registering in his head. Why didn't he think of this in the first place? He couldn't be losing his touch. He just couldn't.

"I'm…on vacation."

"Vacation?"

"Yes, Watari has been trying to make me take one for quite a while, so I'm relaxing here and just doing very minor cases. Nothing too important."

"I never pegged you as one to take a vacation without some kind of hidden motive." Light looked at him, a look that said 'Spill it, now.'

L tried to mask his face to look innocent, "I don't know what you mean, Light-kun. I simply decided to spare Watari's feelings and I wanted to come to Japan specifically to see the beautiful cherry blossoms."

"Ryuuzaki, its fall. You aren't going to see them. You should know they bloom in the spring, which means you're lying."

Luckily, for L, the waitress started over, interrupting their conversation which saved L from having to answer. She set down the plates, not bothering to hit on Light this time. All the waitresses had given up on him; they'd never get replies, though sometimes they'd get a slight glare from Ryuuzaki. They were betting those two liked each other and were betting on when they'd confess. They also took amusement pondering on who they thought would be seme. So far, based on orders and such, they were betting Light. Ryuuzaki seemed too cute to be that type of assertive in their minds.

"Enjoy." She said and walked away, back to the kitchen.

"Let's eat!" They both dug into their food, Light being neater as he ate, while L had icing everywhere. Like usual Light would laugh at L, calling him childish and wiping his face and L would maturely stick out his tongue. Their lunch continued easily, conversation flowing like a river and laughs coming from their lips every now and then. Until Watari sent a message to L's phone saying they had to get Light back to school, they had five minutes left of lunch, eight till the late bell would ring. Light set the money down on the table, not bothering with the change, and walked out the door with L in tow.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the school Light sighed and opened the car door. Then Light paused while he was half way out of the car, "Ryuuzaki?" he slowly turned back in to face the car.<p>

"Yes?" L looked over to see what Light wanted, that's when he felt a pair of lips pressed against his cheek.

"Thanks for taking me to school and letting me stay over," Light threw him a smirk and exited the car, leaving a certain man very pink in the face.

When the door was closed, L told Watari to drive them home, "No problem, Light-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off, can I point out that this is my one long chapter? I'm quite proud. Seriously over 3,000 words! Only slightly less than chapter 8. More yaoi cuteness, still feeling like it's rushing and everything is too random, but hey, it's my first attempt **_**ever **_**at a multi-chap fic. ^.^**

**ATTENTION!**

**With school starting, I'm losing time to work and my mind gets distracted. My muse also seems to be dwindling in size. Hopefully to make an awesome comeback **_**soon**_**, in the mean time this means I have no idea how regularly I'll be updating. I know I'll have on up in a week's time for sure, but after that…not so sure. Sorry, please forgive and attempt to understand! Thanks for reading, bye!**

**As for why this one was late, well I've had two family death's and was at a funeral today and so things were hectic. But here's the new chapter! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11!**

**I'd like to thank those who took the time to review: **Insomniac Panda-Chan, Stormygio, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX, and alba angelo!****__**I'd also like to thank anyone who favorite and/or subscribed this story or me!**

**Less review again...oh well, as long as you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, but maybe I will when I become Dictator of Japan! *coughcough***

**WARNINGS: LxLight/LightxL action (YAOI), L's real name, Language, and OOCness and whatever.**

* * *

><p>When Light got off school, he went home and gave his recently graded test to his mother, who loved to pin them to their fridge. She loved to show off all his scores when her friends and dad's co-workers came over. Light then proceeded to head to his room, ruffling up Sayu's hair when he passed her in the living room, "Hey, Sayu. Heard you have a test coming up. Need help studying?"<p>

"Yes! Thank you nii-chan!" Sayu turned so her back was facing the TV and her hands were resting on the back of the couch. "Will you really help? It'd really give me an advantage over those 'smart' people in my class."

"Just give me maybe fifteen minutes to get some stuff done." He headed for the stairs, "And I'm NOT doing the work for you, just helping!" Light heard her mutter some things about him not being fair and not being a nice brother and that when he's old, she won't take care of him.

He switched on the TV and pulled out two sheets of homework. He was working on some math problems when something on TV caught his attention, "In other news, the famous mass murder of twenty people, Daisuke Kurosawa*, was caught by the Japanese police. Rumor has it they had assistance from L, the mysterious detective. Police won't confirm or deny any of the accusations at the time. Kurosawa was sentenced to thirty-five years in jail. In other news…"

_L?_ Light thought he was taking things easy, not taking on big cases. And the fact that L let the monster get away with just thirty-five mere years in jail, it was infuriating. He might even live that long! Which means he would be back out on the street, destroying more lives!

_Maybe I could talk to L about this; he's always interested in talking about this sort of stuff. Maybe he'll listen and change things for the better, he has the power so why doesn't he? What if I took that job, would that mean I could put away criminals, and maybe for good?_

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Light-niiiiii! Open up, my books are heavy! It's been half an hour already, we gotta start working!"

Light switched off his tiny TV and walked over, opening the door for his little sister. He sat down on his bed and Sayu flopped down beside him, flipping open her thick text books. They sat there for over an hour going over problems and double checking everything. At 5 o'clock they stopped and had dinner with their mother, mindlessly chatting about their day, Sayu talked about a boy from class, which Light took the opportunity to tease her about. Then the conversation turned to Light.

"So, Light, who's the friend you're always with?" his mom asked him with a smile. This immediately got Sayu attention.

"Yeah! Light-nii, who's this guy you're hanging out with? Mom said you even stayed the night once! You never do that! Oh my god! Are you two dating? Is he your boyfriend? That's so great! I can't wait to tell my friends! When are you bringing him home?" Sayu was almost standing on her seat at this point. Her eyes were wide with excitement and she had a huge smile.

"I'm never bringing him here! Are you insane? And I'm NOT gay!" Light managed to growl out after he finished chocking on his food. "Just because I finally have a friend, that I actually _like_ to see, doesn't mean we dating."

"Light, we all know it was coming sooner or later. I mean, you're so well groomed," Light could NOT believe those words just came out of his mother's mouth. His mother was supposed to be sweet and, well…not like this! What if his dad found out about this?

"Mom! I-I-ugh! You guys seem _too_ happy about the thought of me being together with Ryuuzaki."

"Ryuuzaki? Is that his name? Ryuuzaki Yagami. Prefect! Unless you're the uke, nii-chan. Which I can sort of see, but you're so stubborn I don't know…"

Light wondered how many different shades of red and purple his face was turning. He'd bet the number was up in the double digits by now. "I'm done eating, so I'm going upstairs to finish my own homework. Good night," Light declared, placing his plate in the sink and then quickly escaped to his room. When he reached the confines of his bedroom, he flipped open the phone that was in his pocket and called L.

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Ri-_

"Hello? Light-kun?"

"L! Uh- I mean, hey."

"Are you ok, you sound flustered or something?"

"No, L. I just sat through the worst dinner of my life, which means I'm not ok."

"Oh, and you called me because I wash away all of your sorrows?"

"…Must you ruin such serious conversations, L? Anyway, tomorrow's the weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to head to the park for ice cream and hang out like normal people. Then maybe I could stay at your place to escape this harassment." Light didn't know why, but for the first time, he was worried L would…reject him.

"Ice cream? Yes! On one condition." Dear lord, this man had no mercy, what was he going to ask for? A pony? "You buy, Light-kun. And this time you bring your own pajamas." ...The hell? Did L sound... playful?

"Deal. I'll pay even if you get a large ice cream, and I'll bring my own clothes…and toothpaste and brush."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll come get you around noon. Night, L, don't stay up too late!"

"Yes, mother-I mean Light." That bastard was grinning wasn't he? "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

_.Beep._

Light flipped his phone shut and flopped on the bed, "What a day."

* * *

><p>When Light woke up the next morning, he showered and did his usual grooming routine, spending a few extra minutes trying to decide what to wear. Then he rushed downstairs and grabbed an apple from the counter and the packed backpack he had for today's plans. He glance at the clock on the wall, it was around 7:00 a.m. This was around the time he usually woke up on weekends, he grabbed a pen and paper and left a note to his mother, explaining where he had gone and when he'll be back. Light added at the end in capital letters stating that this was not a date and it will <em>never<em> be.

Light headed our side and began to walk, enjoying the sunshine on his face and skin; he had around four hours till he had to meet L at the park. They decided to meet up before stopping for ice cream at twelve, and Light had a place in mind to take L till then .

He leisurely strolled by stores, occasional popping in to check some things out, random things from computers to hair products. After killing three hours by walking and doing some mental shopping (picking out things to buy at a later date), he headed to the park. By the time he'd get there he estimated he'd have around half an hour left and L might like to show up early, plus he had to drop off the backpack at "the spot" and set up.

He only waited five minutes until he saw the black car roll up alongside the road by the time he returned. He watched as L exited the car, muttering some brief things to (he assumed) Watari and started in Light's direction.

"Good after noon, Light-kun." L greeted as he neared Light.

"After noon, Ryuuzaki. Come on, there's something I want to show you." Light grabbed L by the sleeve and started dragging him across the park.

"Light-kun! I can walk on my own you know!"

"Oh, uh, sorry," Light let go of L blushing a bit.

While Light found it embarrassing, L thought it was cute. He watched Light clear his throat and mumble a quick, "Follow me," before walking behind the younger man.

Light was excited to show L this place, he's been thinking of bring him for awhile now actually. It was the perfect place for them to talk where no one could hear and they wouldn't have to worry about prying ears. He hoped L wouldn't laugh at him for this.

He led L to an open field with a lake in the center, trees out lined the edge of the lake. The only way in to out was the wide clearing at the spot where they entered, the only imperfection in the otherwise perfect circle. But at the back, behind the lake, one could see a single cherry blossom tree that seemed to be centered in the back, providing shade for the perfect picnic. Wild flowers splayed across the grass in various colors ranging from blue, red, and yellow. It was memorizing.

Light turned to L to see his reaction and saw L standing there, eyes wider than usual.

"Light-kun. This-this place is…wonderful." L breathed out and turned to his friend, a teeth-showing smile spread across his pale face. L grabbed Light's shirt and began dragging Light to the other side of the lake to the cherry blossom tree. L paused when he saw the backpack leaning against the tree. "You really thought this out, didn't you?"

Light nodded and bent down and opened the backpack, unloading a blanket and a container that L would bet all his money had cake. Probably just for him too. Light carefully set out the blanket and patted the spot next to him. L sat down close to Light, their shoulders almost touching. "Of course I did, L. I thought it over and finally decided to bring you here; we can talk openly and don't have to worry about any," Light grimaced, "hit men. I found this place around a year ago after wondering around the park for a bit. I find it rather relaxing, the cherry blossoms and the calm waters."

"It is very fanciful, Light-kun. Thank you for bringing me here. Now, over the phone the other night, you sounded upset. What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, that was just my family being annoying- doing their job. I was rather put off by their dinner talk and uncharacteristically abruptly left the dinner table and...hid in my room."

"You hid from your family? That must've been some conversation. What was it about?" L turned his head to look at Light.

"It was about some girl at school." Light's ears were turning red from embarrassment at the thought of last night's dinner conversation. "Nothing for you to worry about, they were making stupid false accusations about my -nonexistent- sex life."

"A girl from school? You must've been doing something to make them think you were involved. Were you dating or seeing her frequently?" L would never admit it, but the notion was making him a little angry.

"No, she just kept calling, one of those creepily obsessive ones. Besides, I'm always with you, how could I afford to go on dates?" Light gave a light laugh.

"Well, if you want to get technical, these past few months could all be considered dates. Even this."

"L! You're supposed to be on my side!" Light stared at the insomniac in shock.

"What do you mean "you side"? We were talking about when we hang out, unless your dinner conversation wasn't about a classmate at all. Maybe about us hanging out instead? And by the look and color on your face I'd say I was dead on."

"Yes, L, they were talking about us 'dating'," Light used his fingers to make air quotes around 'dating', "and Sayu was on my back about bringing you to dinner and meeting you."

"Well, I'm free tomorrow afternoon. I have a conference with my successors in the morning, but after that I'm free for dinner. Watari could take the time off for himself…"

"Really?" Light looked at L wide eyed, "You'd really want to come to dinner and sit through that?"

"Of course I would, Light-kun. They're your family and you've already met Watari. Plus it'd be nice to meet the woman who raised you and meet the chief face-to-face."

"Don't forget to add in the bane of my existence too," Light rolled his eyes at the thought of his younger sister. He could just imagine the embarrassing things that would be exchanged between the two.

"Please, Light-kun! Even if you say no, I'm just going to show up anyways!"

"Whatever, you freeloader. I'll talk to my mom about setting a time and as soon as I find out I'll call you. Promise." Light held out his pinky to L.

"You better, Light-kun, we both know how far I'm willing to go if you don't pull through on your promise," L took Light's pinky and intertwined it with his forming a pact.

After that, Light opened the container he had pulled from his backpack, revealing a rather large slice of cake for him and L to munch on before ice cream. They both got a plastic plate from Light's bag, a slice of red velvet cake, and began eating.

Light paused in his cake nibbling, setting his fork on the side of his plate. "L…I have a question to ask you."

"Shoot, Light-kun," L managed to say with a mouth full of cake.

"I was watching the news the other night and I got to thinking that you have so much power over what happens to these criminals and to the law itself. And the question is: why don't you ever use that power? I mean a murderer just got away with killing over ten people with just 25 years in prison. The man's probably only 30 or so, which means he could live and be back out on the streets killing in no time. Why didn't you make sure he was put away or detained for good?"

"Light, it's not that simple, I can't just tell police to put a certain man away for life, and I can't have them killed if that's what you're implying."

"L, I know what you've been saying before about shades of grey, but it's…just so hard for me sometimes. I'm trying, I really am, and I know I've made progress! I just sometimes can't help but wonder what the world would be like if we could rid the world of these criminals," Light lowered his head, he meant everything he said. He can feel he's changing bit by bit, thinking about the shades of grey's scenarios L would give him, but every now and then those old thoughts would rise up like they did the previous night.

L placed a hand on Light's shoulder, "Light, you're trying and growing little by little. That's enough for now," L gave one of his most dazzling, reassuring smiles he'd ever shown any other being. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

Light smiled back almost timidly, his eyes were a bit sad, thinking he'd disappoint L- his only true friend. "Not exactly, nothing serious or important. Anything you need to talk me about?"

"I have nothing I need to confess, no. Though I have been musing over some things in my head earlier today. I'll have a decision after tomorrow's dinner with your family."

"Wait! Who said the dinner was happening tomorrow? I said I'd talk to my mother first!" Light said hastily.

"Well, it's simple really. I have no plans tomorrow and I wish to meet your family as soon as possible. Plus I don't think your kind mother would have a problem with this. You could call her now and ask even," L paused and brought his thumb to the corner of his lip. "Wait. I take that back. You can't call now; we have to get ice cream right now."

"Ice cream now? Are you sure? You literally just finished eating your cake!" Light wondered if he'd ever get over the amount of sugar this man could consume in such short intervals.

"I'm sure, very sure actually. Think of all the energy it'll take to walk over there and back anyways." L said this like it all made perfect sense and was completely logical. Honestly he was just happy Light seemed to lighten up after such a serious talk. Don't misunderstand, L was glad Light told him about how he felt about the murder and was actually trying. It was just that L liked how things have been going so much better then when he'd first met Light. This is how it should've been from the very beginning. Things were happy and carefree with the two of them and this deep talk about good versus evil made L sad and made L think about what would've happened to Light if he hadn't gone back to save Light.

Light stood up, grabbed L's hand, and pulled him up with what seemed to be little effort. Smiling down at him Light said, "Let's go get your ice cream, L. My treat."

* * *

><p>They walked to the ice cream stand and Light ordered himself a small vanilla in a dish and L got a large strawberry cone with rainbow sprinkles- almost snickering at the memory of when another ice cream man presented Mello with rainbow sprinkles instead of his favorable chocolate ones.<p>

They sat back under the cherry blossom tree and talked freely about everything that came to mind. At one point they ended up on the topic of if either of them believed about life on other planets. Which L augured that since we don't know what else is out there (coughcough Shinigami), it could be possible. Eventually they started to walk around the park instead of sitting there and they even swung on the swings for a bit at L's suggestion. He even made Light push him at one point, but quickly requested he stop because L thought Light was going push off the swing. Light admitted that the thought had come to mind, but that he would've caught L before he hit the ground.

When it finally began to get late, Watari picked them up and drove Light to his house where Light bid them both a warm goodnight and kissed L on the forehead and told to actually sleep tonight, because tomorrow's dinner was going to be more tiring than a marathon. L stuttered out a meek "Ok," before Light grinned and walked inside. Watari gave a sly look from the front seat.

"Please take me home _now_, Watari."

"So…what are you wearing tomorrow."

"You don't mean-!"

"Hahaha! Light's going to enjoy this!"

"No! You're so cruel, Watari!"

"You'll thank me. Trust me."

L wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep tonight knowing what was in store for him tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Damnit! Why is this world so disgusting? I can't take it! I wish something; some<em>one<em> would just save this dying planet!" The shadowed figure paused in their ranting and clasped their hands together, kneeling in the middle of their bedroom. "God, please, do something to help me or anyone save this doomed planet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…yeah. Kira was there. If you guys know anything about Death Note and its characters (I WILL **_**NEVER **_**USE OC'S – that's kinda why Rem gave L the Time Note), I probably didn't even need the shadowed figure part. Um, I think it's a pretty decent sized chapter, agree or no? Please forgive all spelling/grammar mistakes! I'm no pro, just a newb! No idea when the next chapter'll be up.**

**Sorry for the uber lateness of the chapter I had this thing and then another things and...my muse is like dead that's basically all there is to it actually...**

**PlEaSe ReViEw! Loves!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12!**

**I'd like to thank those who took the time to review: **Please don't kill me for it.**Insomniac Panda-Chan, ****Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, Aoiyuki, ****XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX, and Stormygio! ******I'd also like to thank anyone who favorite and/or subscribed this story or me! But seriously, I love all you who review and do it often! My heart goes out to you!********

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I own the DVD collection. :'( Oh, woe is me.**

**WARNINGS: LxLight/LightxL action (YAOI), L's real name, Language, and OOCness and stuff.**

**(Sorry, for any grammar or spelling mistakes.)**

* * *

><p>When Light got home, the first thing he did was pull a blank face and walk in to meet the sight of Sayu and his mother and father at the dinner table.<p>

"Light? Dear, is something wrong?" his mother inquired with a worried face. She'd hardly ever seen her precious Light without his beautiful smile.

"I…I just wanted to let you guys know that," Light took a deep breath, "I invited Ryuuzaki over for dinner tomorrow." After this was said, Light tried to head for the stairs to avoid his sister and parent's reaction. But, Light had no luck as he was caught in the grasp of Sayu's surprisingly strong, girly hands.

"Are you serious? I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet my future brother-in-law!" Sayu let out a fangirl sounding squeal and started jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"WHAT? What's this about a brother-in-law?" Soichiro demanded shoving up from his seat.

"You didn't hear, hun? Our Light has found himself a nice young lad! And don't be a Debbie Downer; I'm glad he found someone at all! I thought my-our Light would die alone and bitter! Not your fault, Light, it just seemed no one interested you or could keep up with your mind and so you didn't bother."

Light had to admit that his mother was taking him being gay wonderfully. Wait! Light meant that his mother was taking the _thought_ of him being gay wonderfully. Not that Light was actually in love with L…right? But, going over everything in his head, Light realized…he might actually have _romantic_ feelings for L. L always kept his interest and Light always felt happier in the older man's presence. In fact Light realized that when he kissed L's forehead at the apartment the night he stayed over, Light had originally wanted to kiss L's lips. Plus the fact that he felt nervous when asking L to hang out lately and took more time choosing the outfits for those days than any other.

_I like L. I'm infatuated with him. Heck, I could be falling or already in love with him!_ Doesn't this just bite? He liked L and the possibility of L liking him back was slim to none. And Light was pretty sure slim left town yesterday. _Why is it that I finally find a person who I actually _like_ and they're the most asexual person on the planet!_

"My son would never date someone just because of that! Besides he's had girlfriends before! Plenty of them in fact!" Light looked at his dad who was turning an interesting shade of red, now coming to stand in front of Light.

"Well, Dad, they aren't telling the truth. Ryuuzaki and I _aren't_ dating. But I think I might actually…_like_ him…"

_SLAP!_

Soichiro stood in front of Light, hand raised. Two gasps could be heard and Light stood there, head tilted slightly to his left, stunned and wide eyed. Things were silent and still as the sound from the force of the smack echoed in the air.

Then things jumped into motion and the Light's parents were yelling back and forth. Sayu ran over to the fridge and got an ice pack out quickly. Sayu ran to Light and gently pressed the pack to the side of his face. All the while, Light stood there in stunned silence. And when he finally pushed his sister's hand away gently and walked over to where his parents were, it got silent again.

"…Father. You're so disgusted you'd slap me? Your own son? The very one you raved to your friends was 'so great' and 'incredibly smart' and 'perfect'! Why can't you just be happy for me? I thought I was going to alone all my life, just as Mom said," Light had to pause to suck in a breath, "I don't care if you approve or not. I wish you would, I really do, but if you're that against it. Well then, forget coming to dinner tomorrow. Go out with some guys from the station and don't come home till 10 o'clock. I _am_ having this man over and I will continue to see him regardless of what you say or do."

Light stopped and turned on his heel to the stairs. When Light reached his door, everyone was still watching Light, so he turned his head a little and said, "I'm sorry I'm just not perfect enough for you, Father," he opened his door and walked in closing it softly.

Soichiro lowered his head, feeling a bit guilty, but what was he supposed to do? Give him a pat on the back and congratulate him as if this is exactly what he'd always wanted for his precious first born? If Light joined the task force, he'd get one hell of a time from the other officers. Not just the officers, but the rest of society. Was he supposed to ignore this and pretend this was one of the best things to ever happen to Light? He couldn't! This wasn't what he'd pictured for his boy all this time! Light was supposed to marry some sweet girl, the perfect house wife, and get a job as the chief of police and have supply Soichiro with beautiful and intelligent grandkids!

Soichiro stomped to the closet by the front door and yanked out his coat. "I'm going out for a bit to clear my head and calm down. I won't be out too late. Night." With that, Soichiro slammed the door after him and started down the street in the cold night air.

Sayu walked over and hugged her mother who was crying, holding her face in her hands. Sachiko squeezed her daughter and told her to go to bed and that she'd talk to Light. Sayu nodded and they both went up stairs, Sayu to her room and Sachiko to Light's.

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Light, sweetie? I'm coming in," she stepped in closing the door behind her. "I wanted to make sure you're not too upset. We can move the date of the dinner, so things can cool of if you want."

Light looked up from his spot on the bed. He set his phone down, "Mom, its fine. Ryuuzaki's coming over tomorrow or else he's going show up anyways on his own accord, making Dad even angrier. It doesn't matter. I didn't see it, but I do like him, Mom. Is that so wrong? For me to finally find someone I can actually picture myself being with? Someone who'll make me happy and won't irk me? Well, scratch that, someone who won't irk me with their ignorance. Ryuuzaki is quite annoying when he wants to be," Light let out a small chuckle, thinking about all of Ryuuzaki's 'quirks'.

"Light, it's not a bad thing! I'm so happy; you have no idea how happy I am. You should hear how you sound right now. You sound so happy and in love!"

"Love?" Light almost fell over, "Mom! It's too early for that! Yes, I like him! Yes, I find him attractive, but I'm not in _love_!"

It was Sachiko's turn to laugh, "Oh honey, don't fight it. Just go with it. I can't wait to meet him. Though the fact you picked him must mean he's going to be all prim and proper, so I'll have to whip out some of my best recipes to please him, right?"

"Prim? …Proper?" Light fell into a full blown laughing fit, "Ryuuzaki? Dear Lord, that's hilarious! Mom, don't worry. Just make a lot of sweets and a lot of desert. Don't worry about it; he'll be pleased with just that. And don't be offended by the way he dresses or sits. It's just a quirk. And please, _please_, don't bring up _any_ baby pictures or stories!"

"This one time. Got it? This one time, I'll leave the embarrassing things out. And I guess I'll have to start looking for some desert recipes. But the way you're describing him, he sounds nothing of your type. Sweets, possibly offensive style, quirks, you hate sweets, your obsessed with your looks, and well…the word quirks scares me," Sachiko hoped Light wasn't bringing home a psycho.

"You'll love him, I swear. I'm going to bed now since tomorrow is probably going to be the longest, most stressful, day of my life," Light gave a wry smile to his mom.

She bent down and kissed the top of his head, "Ok, goodnight, Light. See you in the morning."

"Night."

Light watched her leave and when he heard her bedroom door close, he pulled out his phone and replied to his text from L. L was asking what time to come down and checking to see that his parents were ok on having him over on such short notice. Light told him to come over around 6 in the evening that his mom and sister were ok. He then added that it wasn't like L cared if they were ok with it, he'd show up anyways. L noticed he said nothing about his dad, but let it go. If Light wanted to tell him, he would on his own and L would wait for him to. They finally said their goodbyes around 11 o'clock and Light went to bed while L pondered over the possible outcomes of tomorrow's dinner.

* * *

><p>"No! I refuse! Get away from me Watari!" L jumped over the couch and made a mad dash for his room.<p>

"L! Please be reasonable! It's just a few hours I swear!" Watari followed his ward and froze when L slammed the door in his face.

"Please understand, Watari; that as much as I care about you and Light-kun, I will never go through _that_ kind of torture!" Watari sighed; he really needed to hurry seeing as how they were expected at the Yagami's house in less than an hour.

"L, if you do this, I'll make you anything you want to the next three days and won't say a word about your habits and I'll stop trying to sneak in vegetables in your meals like before."

The door cracked open a bit, much to Watari's relief, "Really? When you put it that way…Fine! Give it here!" L's pale hand whipped out and tore the cloth from Watari's hands before the door slammed shut again. Watari could then hear some fumbling and cursing from behind the door. He shook his head and continued to prepare himself for the dinner he'd so kindly informed he'd also be attending. L on the other hand was now regretted his decision on having dinner with Light's family.

* * *

><p><em>No, no , NO! Things are not going right!<em> Light thought as he scrambled around and straightened all the plates and rearranged the silverware again. After he was pleased with the way they looked, he ran back up to his room and checked off his list again. _Dinner's nearly done, table's set, I'm showered, Dad's still gone, and everything is clean and in place. What else is there? I still feel like something's going to go wrong! Sayu's excited and so is Mom, but I can't really do anything about that. Now I just have to wait I guess._

Light sighed as he smoothed the front from of his black dress pants. His mother insisted this was an extremely important dinner and that Light needed to be appropriately dressed. Not that Light would argue too much, his only problem would be that L was probably going to show up in jeans and his usual white shirt. Not only would it be awkward for L, but his family as well, for they'd feel over dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror, his black dress pants and black button up shirt, giving him the sexy bad boy look. His hair blow-dried to perfection, swooping over his forehead attractively. He sighed and wished L would just get here so they could get things over with.

As if some god heard Light's suffering, the door bell rang. Light nearly ran down to the door, but caught himself and walked casually over to open it. Shooting one last look at his mom and sister to behave, Light pulled open the door. And what he saw made him freeze and suck in his breath.

There was L, standing in ironed black slacks and a white button up shirt with a blazer over it. Granted the shirt was untucked and it looked a bit loose, but to Light, L had never looked better. It was amazing what clean clothes could do to a guy.

Meanwhile, L was also taking this time to take in Light's appearance. Usually Light always looked like perfection, but tonight Light look positively delectable. And as L looked around, he was glad Watari had gotten him to wear this. If he hadn't he would've been seriously out of place, and though he usually didn't mind it, L wanted to make a good impression on Light's parents. And upon further investigation of the room behind Light, L only saw the two women of the house, no father.

A cough broke both of them from their observations and they both looked behind L at Watari. That snapped Light out of it, "Oh! Come on in! You look great tonight, Ryuuzaki. I see you do own something besides blue jeans and white shirts."

"Pretty presumptuous for Light-kun to think that's all my wardrobe consists of." L said as he walked past Light and into full view of the women of the house. Said girls could barely contain their squeals at the sight of the adorable man in front of their eyes.

"And welcome, Watari. And remember, you're the guest, which means no cleaning or helping. Tonight you're Ryuuzaki's guardian, not butler. And most of all," Light grinned at the old man, "please enjoy yourself."

Watari smiled at Light and nodded before stepping in the room and removing his hat and trench coat, handing the items to Light to hang up. "As you say, Light. I'll relax tonight, but my instincts might kick in and I might try to help." Light's mother then rushed over to greet them, followed by a skipping and beaming Sayu. Watari was flattered by their warm greeting, L seemed kind of stiff and had his shy smile pulled out, and Light wanted to hurry and get food in Sayu's mouth before she could talk.

"So, you're the one Light-nii's been spending his time with, huh? Well…I totally approve!" Sayu threw her arms around L, making him stumble a bit. "You're so cute! I couldn't picture a better brother-in-law if I tried!"

L's eyes widened, "…Brother-in-law?"

"No! Sayu I told you to stop with your weird fantasies! Ryuuzaki and I are just friends! Geez!" Light's face was heating up in embarrassment. "Can we please just eat now?"

Light's mother calmed Sayu a bit and led them into the kitchen and sat across from Light, beside Watari. Sayu sat at the end of the table swinging her legs back and forth, staring at L, who sat by Light. Sachiko passed out the food and they said a quick prayer before eating.

L was trying his hardest to not stare at the food in repulsion. There was rice and curry laid out before him. He looked at his portion skeptically before Light leaned over and whispered for him to try it. Light said he'd be very pleased with the taste, so he hesitantly took a small bit into his mouth. He was surprised by the taste; it was sweet! From everything he'd heard, curry was usually spicy, but this had a warm, sweet taste. He looked at Light for the answer.

"Mom, put in chocolate, claiming coco was also a spice. It gave it a sweet taste, huh? I suggested a sweeter tasting meal, and this is what she whipped up. Plus there's a strawberry short cake in the fridge for desert."

After that, dinner went off without a hitch, conversation flowed and everyone ate, no one said a word about how L sat in his chair. They talked mostly about L, asking him questions from occupation (Mom) to if he was currently seeing anyone (Sayu) and how he enjoyed the dinner (Light). Then Sachiko questioned Watari, and complimented him on his raising L single-handedly. Watari couldn't remember the last time he smiled and felt so happy.

When they pulled out desert, L took the biggest slice, complimenting Sachiko on her culinary skills. Sachiko called him a doll and sat down; thinking the only thing that could've made this better was if Soichiro would get over himself and eat with them at home. She hadn't seen her husband since he left last night. She knew he came in to sleep because she saw his dirty clothes on the floor, but he got up and left before she did. Sachiko brushed it off though, might as well enjoy this for the time being. She saw that Light was now in deep conversation with his new friend, Ryuuzaki.

She studied the way they interacted, the way they both sat, angled towards one another. She watched as they'd share smiles and secret looks about inside jokes and secrets meant only for their ears. But she noticed the way they looked at each the most. They both stared at the other as if they didn't want to ever leave their counterparts side. She the look of love in their eyes. Sachiko saw a deep longing and wanting, something that brought back memories of her younger years. Back when she was pregnant with Light and they loved each other more than air.

At the thought of her husband, Sachiko sighed wistfully. She understood how he felt, she knew all the plans he had for his beautiful baby boy. She knew how much a shock and heartbreak this would come for him. All those plans, out the window because of one boy. Ryuuzaki.

Sachiko shook her head to rid herself of these distracting thoughts and resumed to her conversation with Watari, Ryuuzaki's grandfather.

Light and L were talking, almost as if no one else were there. Almost. They still made sure to watch the topics they talked about and Light avoided calling Ryuuzaki L. Otherwise, they carried on, talking about law, government, movies, foods, and each other. So far they've only had one argument, a record for them. They just couldn't agree over what was better: cake or potato chips.

Kinda obvious who's on what side, no?

_CREEEK!_

They all paused and heard the stomping of feet, followed by the door slamming shut.

They all watched as Soichiro Yagami entered the kitchen and watched his face contort with looks of rage, disappointment, and sorrow. Soichiro scanned the table, his eyes resting on L's only a split longer than the rest, before his gaze landed on Light. And Light could've sworn there was a flash of disgust in his father's eyes and he saw the two boys sitting side-by-side and both turned to the other, knees nearly touching.

Soichiro then put all his focus on L and calmly commanded, "Get out of my house."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the updating, my muse is kicked off, but at least I got this chapter up, right Uhhhh...sure let's go with that. And sorry, no Kira in this one, later though! ...I hope. x**

**Please, Please, PLEASE Review, I miss the awesome amount I used to receive from your so kind and wonderful hearts! :3**

**Maybe if I hit 80 reviews, I'll do a L and Light oneshot for the 80th person. I'll do it even if I'm not currently updating the story and it seems like I'm dead. I'll work on it even if I have to at school. Oh, only thing is NO M! I cannot, CANNOT, do a lemon! x/x Sound like a deal? :)**


	13. Author's Note

**A/N: First off, sorry if you were expecting a chapter, this is not one, sorry. I have something important to tell you guys and sorry I didn't say this sooner...**

**LISTEN UP!**

**I'd like to make an announcement!**

**Ehem! First off, well, the whole thing about 80 reviews, well, I got spammed. Unfortunately tis true, so I decided to give all you loyal and faithful and epic reviewers another chance! Ok, this time I'll be looking for 100 reviews! Spammers cannot win! If someone spams (is that a word?) me up to 100 reviews, I'll just pretend they didn't happen or go with the person who responds after or before. Kay? Thanks for reading guys, love you!**

**Next, the new chapter should actually be up soon, seeing as how I have the first 3 pages already completed. We'll see, no? But I don't think it'll be like a month, a week or two maybe. (:**

**Nextly****, so about what I was saying above, it seems I don't have internet right now. Except for when I'm at school, which is where I'm post****ing this from. I won't have internet for about another week, I think that's what I was told. So, I have more time to write I guess, but less to **_**post**_**.**

**Lastly, but certainly not least, thank you to anyone who read this and special, big, huge, GIGANTIC thank you to people who've reviewed and favorited and subscribed! I honestly can't tell you just how much these mean to me and how big of a smile I get every time I see I have one. Though I have to say reviews are my favorites. Some of things you people say are hilarious and really motivate me to write more! (:**

**Ja ne! Peace out! Adios! Hasta la vista! Bonvoyage! Toodles! See ya! Catch ya later alligators!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13!**

**I'd like to thank those who took the time to review: icywarm, stormygio, ****Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, ****Brilliance-In-A-Can, Leyla Lawliet, wingfire24, breezy-kuki, ****AanneW, Saigetsu, Shimigami, Jacob, XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX , harry lover 101! ****I'd also like to thank anyone who favorite and/or subscribed this story or me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Period. End of discussion. Nada. Zip. Zlich. Zero. Not mine. Nunca.**

**WARNINGS: LxLight/LightxL action (YAOI), L's real name, Language (Mello), and OOCness and whatever.**

* * *

><p>Light was the first to react.<p>

He leaped from his seat and glared. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me quite well, Light," Soichiro had his chin raised slightly, glaring down at the two, "I told this _boy _to leave my house at once."

"Excuse me, but I will not have you speaking to my son like that." Watari said, rising up from his seat, a stern look set in his eyes.

Sachiko was herding Sayu upstairs quickly; giving a scolding look at her husband, while Sayu kept trying to turn and watch what was happening and begging her mother to let her stay. And when Sachiko finally got Sayu up the stairs, she rushed down to neutralize the, what seemed to be, the upcoming war.

"Dad, cut it out!" Light stood in front of his dad, as if using his body to shield L from his dad. "Either be civil or get out! We already discussed this! You're not only embarrassing me, but yourself! Do you really want to act so shamefully in front of guest?"

Soichiro's face flushed red from rage, "Me act shamefully? ME? Look at yourself! You used to be my pride and joy! Now this disgusting thing has your mind twisted!" Soichiro waved his hands at L.

L stood up along with Watari and decided to speak up, "Yagami-san, we don't want to cause any disruption in your house, but we were invited here as guest so I think we'll be staying a bit longer." L wasn't going to be thrown out in such a manner lying down. He was slightly angry, the perfect dinner ruined because of the Chief.

L knew something was wrong when Light neglected to mention his father in the phone call and that he didn't show up for dinner, but L never expected Soichiro to interrupt the dinner in such a manner. And he would bet anything that if Soichiro knew who he really was, he wouldn't be nearly as mad. In fact back from L's time, Soichiro treated L almost like a son for awhile. Thinking back (or forward?) on that, L had never really expected Soichiro to be such a...prude. The Chief had seemed so level headed and rational about things. Well, except the fact his son could've been (and turned out to be) Kira. But that was something else entirely, L thought.

"Excuse me? What right do you have? I'm the father of the house, it's my house. I don't care if they invited you over or not. They didn't have permission; it seems as if you're done eating here anyways, which means you have no business here." Soichiro crossed his arms and sent his glare on L full force.

L didn't even bat and eyelash; he'd seen more intimidating looks from teenagers (Mello). He stood there and was about to retort when Light stepped in. "Father, you also said you wouldn't be home till ten and it's barely nine, so you also have no business here."

"Now, now! Calm down!" Sachiko, the poor woman, tried to mediate the situation. Watari stood by her side with a crinkle in his brow, showing his worry about the current predicament they were in. "Listen here! Soichiro, why don't we go upstairs and the boys, plus Watari, can stay down here? Ok? We'll all calm down and take a breather and try to, uh, we'll try to get along. Deal?"

Soichiro would have none of this, "I want them out now and if they're not out soon, I will take action." By this Sachiko knew he'd use his badge and probably charge Watari and L with trespassing or something ridiculous.

Light's shoulders sagged a bit and he grabbed L by the elbow and pulled L in close for him to whisper to. "L, let's just go back to your place? We had dinner you met everyone, let's just _go_."

L sighed, "Fine, let's go."

Soichiro noticed when Light pulled L in and his face contorted into a look of absolute rage. He heard them whispering and immediately pulled Light away by his shirt. They two looked shocked and Light tired to catch his footing from the sudden movement. "To your room now!"

"Soichiro! Unhand him!" Sachiko pulled Light away from his grasp and Light began to empathize with the poor ropes that were used in games of tug-of-war. "That's it! You're sleeping on the couch tonight! Come with me now!" Sachiko grabbed her husband by the ear and started pulling him towards their bedroom, a lengthy lecture was coming.

She turned and told Light that it was fine if he didn't want to stay here tonight. He could go stay with Ryuuzaki or any other friend.

Watari, L, and Light stood there and watched as Light's tiny mother dragged her husband upstairs and they listened to the door slam and heard Sachiko's voice, scolding her Soichiro like a mother and a disobedient child.

"I'm sorry; I honestly thought he would just stay out tonight. He's kind of...mad at the idea of me spending so much time with you instead of people from school." Light's head fell a little as he tried to hide his expression.

"Don't worry Light-kun. It's not dinner without a show and I must say your mother is quite funny. Why didn't you get any of that from her?" L grinned at Light, his way of trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Light chuckled, "I have a sense of humor, you're just to monotone to notice. I'm a riot, Ryuuzaki. Or maybe it's that my intelligence is superior to yours, so you can't keep up with my jokes."

L raised an eyebrow, well Light suspected he did since there's no way Light could even see his eyebrow under that mess of hair, "Or it's just the opposite. You're so boring me and my lively personality couldn't find it funny since it was so dry. And your jokes are so childish my genius mind couldn't find the humor."

The two looked at each other and started laughing. Watari shook his head; he'd send them to therapy if he didn't think they'd make the therapists require their own therapist. He waited till the laughter died down before he asked them if they were ready to go. Light gathered a few things and was out the door in less than five minutes.

When they arrived at the hotel, all three tried to play it off as if the "Soichiro Incident" hadn't happened. Light pulled out his bed, as it had been dubbed by L and Watari. L made a beeline for his room; wear a pair of loose denim and white cotton awaited him. And Watari disappeared into his room, making Light wonder what he was always doing in there. While L was in his room, Light took the time to change into his pajamas. He usually wore his matching drawstring and button up shirt. But since he rushed and didn't feel like dressing to impress, Light put on a pair of gray sweats and a black T-shirt.

When L came out, they put in a movie, Batman Begins; they flicked off the lights, and laid on their stomachs and began to watch the movie on the bed.

By the end of the film, both of them had fallen asleep; L was curled up into a tiny ball like a kitten and Light was hugging L to him like his personal human pillow. Like a Comfy Panda Pillow Pet, even.

And that's exactly how Watari found them the next morning.

The older man smiled warmly at the sight before deciding to make breakfast before they woke up.

When Light woke up the first thing to reach his senses was the smell of strawberries. Then, he realized he was warm, really warm and that there was something wrapped around him. When Light got the strength to open his eyes, he saw L. More specifically, he was the top of L's head and saw L's thin arms wrapped around his torso. He stared at L in amazement; it seemed he slept a lot for an insomniac. Or at least, L slept a lot when Light was around.

Absentmindedly, Light started to stroke L's hair, thinking about lasts night 'incident'. He couldn't believe his dad did that, and right after Light had determined he had..._feelings_ for L. But after the scene with his dad, he'd be lucky if L wanted to even remain friends. After all, they didn't make him feel the most welcome. In fact Light would bet it gave off a completely different vibe.

And there's the fact he had no idea how far his dad would go to make sure he wouldn't spend any time with L. He might go all police chief and have L arrested, though Light would bet anything that L could get out of that situation in seconds considering all his connections. Light just wished his dad would man up and think with a more open mind.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a small groan and felt L shift a bit. He paused briefly, but when he heard L tell him to continue, he resumed running his fingers through L's hair. He heard L sigh contently before yawning. Light wondered why L was letting him do this, but decided quickly that L was probably just too groggy to notice.

"Not that I don't enjoy this, Light-kun, but I'm hungry." L looked up at Light with a pleading face.

Light rolled his eyes playfully, "Yes, Princess, let me get on that right away," he pulled himself up. "If we're lucky, maybe Watari prepared breakfast already."

Light walked into the kitchen and saw a plate on the counter wrapped in tin foil. On the tin foil was a white note card that read, "Just heat this up for 30 seconds, Light. – Watari." He took off the covering and placed the dish of bacon and eggs in the microwave and had enough time to grab two glasses before the thing beeped.

Light, feeling generous, walked in the plate and a cup of coffee to L. He brought along the sweetener so that L could pour in as much as he saw fit. This means half the container will be emptied into his cup.

As they ate there, Light could help but think out loud in amazement, "Can you believe it's been only a month since we met? A month! It's November 20th* and we met all the way back on, what, October 1st? I have to say I've changed quite a bit thanks to you."

"Me?" L asked a little egg falling off his lip. Then he had a violent choking fit, "Wait! What's the date?" L's eyes had a panicked look.

"Uh, November 20, 2003?" Light looked puzzled, "Why? Is something coming up?"

_No! The 20__th__? How could have I been so ignorant?_ L thought to himself. _I only have seven to nine days to prepare myself for the arrival of the Death Note! What if Light hasn't really changed at all? What if I miss__ it? Dear lord! What if Light gets a hold of it? Can I really sentence him to death? Can I bare see his pale, dead face again? _L was chewing on his thumb so hard, it began to bleed a bit.

"L! Earth to L! Pick up L!" Light was holding his shoulders, shaking him back and forth. He was getting worried watching L chew furiously on his appendage with a tear-jerking look on his face.

The detective snapped out of it, pulling Light's hands off his shoulders, "I'm fine, Light-kun. I was just wondering when my vacation was over. I'm afraid I lost track of the days for a bit. Nothing to worry your pretty head about." L paused before adding with a snicker, "Besides it's not good, you'll get gray hairs and wrinkles. And we all know just how much that frightens you."

"Oh har-har, very funny. Pick on the pretty one why don't you!" Light pretended to be offended.

They both looked at each other and shared a laugh. A laugh that accidently made L lose his balance and thus topple over like London Bridge. Seeing L fall made Light laugh even harder, laugh till he had tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

When Light managed to breathe properly, he pulled L up and asked if he was alright in between gasping for breath. L said he was fine, though a bit miffed at Light for laughing so hard.

"Now, seriously, what was wrong? You can't expect me to believe that crap about vacation. Besides, we both know you're not here for a 'vacation'. It's not your style; you have an ulterior motive for coming to Japan." Light pulled on a serious face, looking L in the eyes.

"Light…" L trailed off and the other boy realized if L left off the '-kun' he must be serious. "I can't tell you now. Maybe someday in the future, but please understand that all I can tell you as of right now is that trouble is brewing. And either I'll catch it in time, or we'll have a terrible, evil villain walking around with the world's most dangerous murder weapon."

Light stared into L's eyes, searching out anything that could indicate insincerity. He found nothing. L lowered his head, his thoughts lost in the past.

"A villain, huh? _And_ dangerous murder weapon? You sure have your hands full, don't you?" Light tilted L's head up with his finger, "Just remember, L, I'm always here for you." Light smiled, leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss on L's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading and a big-HUGE thanks for being so incredibly patient! I'm sorry it took this long, but with the internet being down and school and a dead muse that's not even **_**twitching**_**...well it's hard. And I ****hope that the kiss at the end isn't too…forward or too sudden or awkward… (:**

***= So I'm not positive if this is the date or not (you'd think I, of all people, should know this. Pfft, as if!), but I'd think it's around there.**

**Random thing I'd like you guys to see; my story legacy stats:**

Title: Words: Chaps Reviews Hits C2s Favs Alerts

Saving Light 29,579 13 94 7,052 0 36 52

**Thank ya' for reading! Love you guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU A PET BABY DINOSAUR!…Ok not really, but we can at least pretend I ****will! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Chapter 14!**

**I'd like to thank those who took the time to review: Insomniac Panda-Chan, ****Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness,****deadaleta, wingfire24, LawlietLight7,**** MooDaCowz, icywarm, Lavendar Lolita, Lugga, Leo, yamashitajing, and crimsonmoon08! I'd also like to tank anyone who favorite and/or subscribed this story or me!**

**Disclaimer: Death Note... Still not mine...**

**Special, special, thanks to Insomniac Panda-Chan! Panda, you're the one who made me feel more confident in this chapter and helped me get it moving! Without you this chapter probably wouldn't be up within this year. I owe you big!**

**WARNINGS: LxLight/LightxL action (YAOI), L's real name, Language (Mello), and OOCness and whatever.**

* * *

><p>November 28, 2003.<p>

_It's nearly here. This is the week I've predicted that the notebook fell. I must be on constant alert double checking these street cameras. I have to make sure that no matter the consequence, I get that notebook. I must._

L has been watching these monitors the past few days with more frequency than others. He's been sitting up in his room with the food in his mini fridge, staring at the screens while Light sat in class.

Light, L thought with a smile. Just the thought of the boy lightened his mood. It's been seven days since they had gotten together officially, since Light became L's boyfriend. Eight days since the day Light had kissed him. Thinking back on that day made L smile, it wasn't the dream kiss that's always imagined and the talk afterward was awkward, but it was so them that it worked.

******Flashback*******

"A villain, huh? And dangerous murder weapon? You sure have your hands full, don't you?" Light tilted L's head up with his finger, "Just remember, L, I'm always here for you." Light smiled, leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss on L's lips.

L stood there frozen and Light immediately pulled back, alarmed. "I-I-I'm so sorry, L! Please forget that! It was an impulse, in the moment sort of thing! I-uh-I-Please don't be mad!"

Light was panicking, near freaking out, and L could only stand there with eyes wide. L couldn't believe what Light had just done. After all these jokes about Light being gay and being gay for him specifically. Not that it bothered L of course. L was happier than he'd been in his near entire life. L would've never dreamed that Light liked him in the same way he liked Light. Light was just...just so much better than L was.

Light had charisma where as L had only ever had a proper face-to-face conversation with Watari and his successors on occasion. He hadn't ever given any speeches – not counting when he was in 'L, Super Detective, Mode'. Light was made to be seen, and L was meant for the shadows, for secrecy; to be praised by all and yet by none. Light would want to be recognized as a genius, not an alias.

Then, there's the most obvious reason for L's lack of confidence – their appearance. L looked at Light and saw (excuse the terrible pun) light. He was like sun shine, the day. With his tan skin, caramel hair and melted chocolate eyes, his happy mask on.

When L looked at himself he looked pale, like the moon. He was silent, made for the night and shadows. Dark hair and eyes black as night with a ring of gray surrounding the huge pupil, as were the dark crescents underneath his eyes, a tale-tale sign of sleepless nights, up late hunting criminals in the darkness and solitude of his room.

They were just perfect opposites and L would never dream that Light, his polar opposite in many ways, would feel the same sort attraction.

Then L realized Light was about to start blubbering if he continued to stay silent, "No! Light-kun! Light! Clam down!" L grabbed the sides of Light's face, making Light's mouth push into a tiny 'o'. "Listen to me! I'm not upset!"

That stopped Light, "What?," he pulled back from L's hands, "But after…that I expected some negative reaction! Like a kick to the head or a punch or even a yell! And you're telling me you're not upset? Absurd!"

"Light, I'm not mad. Not at all. In fact, I doubt you could find someone less upset! Though it is slightly irking that you're freaking out and not listening to me," L said with a slight scowl. "I'm shocked and thrilled if anything."

"Shocked? Thrilled? I understand the shock part, it was really out of the blue, but thrilled?" Light trailed off, "Unless…you…uh, liked the kiss?"

L noticed the cute light pink blush that spread across Light's cheeks and nose. "Why wouldn't I? I had wanted to do it for quite some time. Though I couldn't act upon these desires for certain reasons. I'm extremely glad you did that, and I hope you won't mind me paying you back?"

Light looked at L flabbergasted, "L, what was holding you back? Oh, and I don't mind at all. In fact, you should probably be expecting this in the future now. A lot actually."

L fought down a bubble of hysteria, Light's words affected him so much and he found himself anticipating these moments far more than he probably should, "Well, I actually didn't think you, off all people, would ever find interest in…me."

"L! Don't make it sound like were in two different fields! You are far more appealing than you make yourself out to be. Actually, I believe you are one of the most attractive people I have yet to meet. And you use those looks quite viciously against me," Light accused L with a slight pout.

"Excuse me?," L had to stop his jaw from dropping. Had he been in one of those animes, his jaw would probably be hanging on the ground, but this was real life and L had to keep himself together, "I use my looks viciously? You're the one that can bat an eyelash at anyone and they'll have anything you want lined up on a silver platter! My looks have never once gotten me anything, especially with you!"

"Yeah, right," Light rolled his eyes, "You know you've used that freaking adorable pout on me several times! That time I hugged you in the car, you pulled one of the cutest, most pitiful face I've ever seen! I would've given you a kidney if you'd asked me too had you used that look!"

L certainly felt flattered, that's for sure. At least if he ever needed a kidney, he knew he could win one off Light. Then, Light stopped and got a bewildered look, "Are we...are we seriously arguing who's the better looking of the two of us?"

"I believe we are, Light-kun," L replied with a tiny grin, "And I believe you are right. I am cuter than you."

Light's eyes widened and his mouth fell open a little, "You...you-you bastard!" Light said before throwing his head back and laughing, "Really? And pah-lease," Light placed his hands on his hips and tilted his nose up, "everyone knows I'm better looking. In fact I shouldn't have been panicked before; how could you resist this?" Light gestured up and down his body in a showy way.

L's eyes followed Light's hands, "Very, true. You're undeniably tempting."

"You perv!" Light tried to hold back a laugh, but it was too funny, "You _are_ a dirty old man!"

"And don't forget it," L said smirking.

"Damn, and to think a few seconds ago you were acting all shy and innocent. It's all a lie," Light said as he glanced at the clock on L's wall, "I have to get home now, finals are tomorrow. I'll see you after class, kay?"

"Very well, tomorrow it is," L felt disappointed that Light was leaving. Especially after what just happened and the nice banter they had going. It seemed too sudden.

Then L looked up and Light was right in front of him, their noses touching, "Night, L," Light whispered. Then Light closed the tiny space between the two, kissing L directly on the lips for the second time that night. Then without any further words, Light smiled quickly at him and pivoted on his heel, walking out the door.

L stood there for a moment, thinking over what happened, before he quickly shuffled to his room. He knew that it was wrong; he was several years old than Light for one. He was currently trying to stop a killer in the making, and well...it was just flat out wrong! L slouched in his chair and started chewing on his thumb in thought. But it had felt so good. Besides, Light was old enough to decide what's right for him. He was old enough to do what he wanted, right? He was no longer a boy and could choose his own relationships now.

Sure, let's go with that. Case settled. Now onto another case, the Kira Case.

*******End Flashback*******

So, here he was, watching his monitors dutifully. L couldn't find a thing out of the ordinary so far, but he wasn't going to pause for a moment. And when Light came over, Watari would take his spot in front of the monitors.

Speaking of Light, just the other day, Light confessed all his previous feelings about the justice system to L. L was a thrown off guard at some of Light's thoughts, but since Light opened up on this subject, it was easier for them to talk about this sort of thing. Now L was schooling Light on the ways of the justice system. Light was a bit reluctant at first, but he seemed to be catching on as of late, learning the shades of gray involved with justice.

It was working so well in fact that when L dropped Light of one day, Soichiro stepped outside talk to L for a second. Soichiro confronted L about the change in Light when all things justice related came up. Soichiro confessed he feared for awhile that Light was becoming slightly corrupt with his views, but one day he came home and they had a rather nice conversation about Soichiro's latest case. L told the older man about him and Light's talks of the justice system, for he too held a job under the legal system.

After this semi-awkward confrontation, Soichiro clapped L on the back with a brief nod before turning back inside and closing the door.

If this wasn't an sign of acceptance into the family, may all things be damned.

L just turned on his heel and walked over to Watari, his face a cross between shocked, confused, and pleased. Watari placed a hand on L's shoulder and smiled a special crinkled eyed smile. L fought back the heat rising up to his face at the look Watari gave him, honestly what happened to the silent and stoic Watari? They were slowly becoming more and more like a father-son duo than their previous relationship of detective and accomplice. Surprisingly, L found himself welcoming this change, it was starting to feel like he had an actually family.

Thinking of this, unfortunately made him think of Kira, or rather, the threat of Kira. The one thing that threatened all of L's new found joy. For a moment, it made L think getting close o all these people would be bad. It was making him think that this was the time to start withdrawing again, now more than ever was the time he needed to be focused and unattached.

These notions were thrown out the window the instant they came to light of course. That was the mistake he made last time. And even if he knew I was right, L was a child. L was selfish. He didn't want to give up everything that had been built these past months. There was no way he could go back to isolation now that he knew how it felt to interact with people. Well, brighter people like Light that is.

L decided to ponder on the benefits on having companions instead. One thing that came to mind was now he had someone to help him on cases while Watari was doing his thing with the officers at the station. Second, it gave L another view to look at things, a fresh mind. Also, past few months helped L get closer o Watari, which could definitely improve their teamwork. It was getting easier to read each other. Well, easier for Watari to read L. L never could figure out what was going through that old man's head except for the times Watari shot L a disapproving look about L's eating habits.

And lastly, it gave L something to protect. All these years of fighting criminals, L fought for justice and only justice. But after a while, L did it out of duty. When things got boring, he decided to only work on cases that interesting and intrigued him. He found himself growing bored occasionally. Now he had Light and a father (or as close as you could get to one) to fight for. The thought of some of those horrendous crimes committed made L livid at the idea of them happening to his loved ones. L wanted to fight criminals now if only to keep them away from Light.

That was going to be L's new drive. Light.

* * *

><p>The figure scowled while walking home from their day of work, hands in coat pockets and head tilted down. The wind was blowing bad, power went out in several buildings and it was getting misty, making the night that much harder to maneuver through. The figures car was currently back in front of their work building, tires slashed by idiots mad about a current case taking place.<p>

"Damnit! Why'd they let that damned man go! I had that case solved, but they dismissed it because of a 'forced and unjust method of confession!' Bah!," the person kicked the cement sidewalk, gripping their briefcase tightly. The wind kicked up and the person lowered their head, shielding it from the lashing air. "The hell does it matter? A confession is a confession. And it's not like hat I did to him was worse than what he did to his victims!"

A lone car drove by, it came from the high school down the street the figure could tell. They must've been leaving for the weekend. The figure continued on his way, halting at the school.

"Damn kids. Those 'innocent' brats that grow up only to learn to use a weapon then strike down their peers. Though some do enough of that while still in that retched building..." the previous scowl deepened into a sneer before growing into a more thoughtful look. "Though there are always a few good kids who come from there. I've been hearing about the chiefs genius son around the office. A apparently he's some golden boy destined for the justice field. I think I've actually seen the boy a few times, he is quite impressive to look at..." the voice trailed off in the middle of the night. A pensive gaze was thrown towards the heavens and the lone figure seemed about to go before he saw something fall and land near a window in front of the school.

That was enough of a curiosity to drawn in the person. They wandered to the front of the building and squated near the fallen object.

"A notebook? ...Death Note?" there as a short shock and the person got mad, thinking of it as a silly kid's journal. The pages pulled apart easily as a set of eyes read down the page labeled "How to Use."

"A murder notebook? But how...? This!" The person stumbled back, eyes wide in shock. "This is the sign! This is from God! He heard me! I can easily dispense of criminals without anyone knowing! I can make them look like accidents or what ever I want! This is brilliant!" A wide, wild smiled starting to form, followed by a maniacal cackle.

The person was hit from behind from a strong burst of wind. The storm was about to hit full force, it was time to get home and call for a tow truck to pick up the person's abandoned vehicle.

"Yes, hello. I need a tow truck... Yes! Outside the Soma Law Building. It's a black Mercedes-Benz, the tires are slashed. Yes, thank you. Name? Mikami Teru."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, um... here it is? DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE! I know I haven't update in a, uh, long while, but for good reason! I couldn't think of what to type next and I I just winged it, it wiuld'e came out crappier than it is now. You know what they say, "Crap in, crap out." So this would be slightly better than crap out, right? Please let me know what you think and Happy New Years! (I've officially had this account for a year, though I've been stalking FF for longer than that!)**

**Even though I made you wait so long, would you please review? Even if just to bitch at me to write again, it'd be great! (:**


End file.
